ARISE And the Snake Society
by bridgetcoolio199
Summary: Albus Potter is in his fourth year at Hogwarts. A new hate group called the Snake Society is killing Muggle-borns left and right. Is Albus and his friends  Rose, Indigo, Scorpius, Ever the only ones who can stop them?R/S, A/E OC , A/I  OC
1. Chapter 1

**A.R.I.S.E. and the Snake Society**

Chapter One: The Chosen's Son

"We'll miss you sweetie!" Albus's mum, Ginny Potter, said as she kissed him on the cheek.

She did this every year. Even though Albus was fourteen now, and going to his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father, Harry, who he shared striking resemblance, was cooler about it. He hugged his son, and said, "Be good. We love you."

His little sister, Lily, was starting her second year, and their mum showered her with hugs.

Albus's older brother, James, was not getting it so hard. He was sixteen, and starting his sixth year. His mother kisses him on the forehead, and says, "You'd better not make in trouble." But she's smiling.

All five run into the pillar separating the muggle train-station and Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Albus was the first to spot the Weasley family. Rose, Albus's cousin and one of his best friends, was laughing at something her younger brother Hugo had said. She was literally her father and mother mixed together. She had red/brown hair, a sort of bronze color. Where her mum's is wild with curls, and her father's is straight and red, Rose's hair is naturally in tiny ringlets. Her eyes are a brown that's almost golden.

"Hey," he greeted, and Rose beamed up at him. One thing Albus hadn't inherited from his father was his physique. He'd always been tall, and he was a tad more muscled then his father had been. The latter could be explained by Quidditch. Like Harry, Albus had a talent for the sport. But, unlike his skinny, speedy dad, he was Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He also had inherited his father's green eyes, but not his eyesight. Albus needed no glasses. He had when he was younger, but not anymore. He had dark, messy hair, though.

Hugo gave a curt nod. He was their cousin, just like Rose. Where Rose and Albus were best friends, Hugo never talked to Lily in school. She seemed fine with that.

Rose had more things then Albus did, because she brought at least fifty books over the required number.

Their friend, Scorpius Malfoy, approached them with his father in tow. Mr. Malfoy seemed awkward around Rose's and Albus's parents. Albus had learned that Harry and Draco were school rivalries.

Scorpius was Gryffindor, much to his father's distaste. He was very nice, but pre-judged because his father had been suckered into being a Death Eater.

Albus had heard stories about the Dark Times. His father had destroyed Voldemort twice. His father was a hero, the Chosen One, and no one ever let Albus forget it. Still, he couldn't imagine a better father. Even if he did live in his shadow.

"Hey, Scorp," Albus smiled. But Scorpius had already moved on to talking to Rose.

Another one of their friends, Indigo Thomas, came forward. She had dark skin and brown hair and blue eyes. Her dark hair was long and straight, and her smile was daring. Her father, Dean, used to date Albus's mum before his dad came along. It should be strange, Albus supposed, but it never was.

"'Sup, Al?" Indigo grinned. Her smile made his stomach do weird flips.

"Hi, Indy. Have you seen Ever?"

Ever was the completion to their inner circle. She's a muggle-born girl with pixie-like hair and spunk that Albus had never seen anyone else wear.

Indigo looked away. She looked around at the crowd of people around them, as if searching for her friend. "Yeah. She's already in the train, saving our seats."

"Great," he said to her, and then turned to his family. "By mum, dad. See you guys later."

"Love you!" His mum cried once again. "Write all the time, okay?"

"Alright, mum," he mumbled, a little embarrassed. And then he saw his dad. Harry had never had parents at all. No one saw him off for the first day of school; no one told him how much they'd miss him over the school year. Albus stopped being embarrassed.

James was already gone, goofing with his friends. "Love you!" he called over his shoulder.

"See you, mum," Lily mumbled. Harry crushed both Albus and his little sister into a hug.

Aunt Hermione was nearly in tears as she saw off her kids. Uncle Ron was just smiling at them, as if to say, _Your mother's crazy, just ignore her. _This got him a half-hearted elbow in the ribs.

Mr. Thomas hugged his daughter and then the four friends were off. Conversation came easy, and it seemed no time at all had passed when they arrived at the compartment Ever was holding for them.

Her hair was splayed across the seat she was lying on. It was brown with multi-colored streaks. She was wearing dark jeans, combat boot, and a white shirt with a cool black design on it. The design was partly covered by a black vest.

She was laying with her feet on one of the long seats, and with her head on the other. Her arms were behind her head as if the ceiling of the train was the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't seem even a little shy. That's why Albus loved having her as a friend.

Her mouse, Abigail, was sleeping next to her. Ever was the only one of the bunch who had a pet.

Albus leaned forward so that his face was right above hers, and they were looking at each other. Her eyes were grey-blue, opposed to Indigo's icy blue irises. "These seats taken?" Albus asked, smiling at his friend.

She grinned back. "I don't know. What's the password?"

He tapped his chin, as if thinking about it. "Hm. Is it, 'Ever's the coolest, best witch in the universe'?"

She sat up. "Close enough," she concluded.

Rose and Indigo sat next to Ever on one side, and Scorpius sat next to Albus on the other.

Indigo was wringing her hands, something she did when she was upset. Albus pretended not to notice. She'd talk about it if she wanted to.

"Are you taking Divination?" Albus asked no one in particular.

"Of course, I will," Ever volunteered. "I have the 'Inner Eye',"

She made it sound so dramatic, but it was also very true. She had more Inner Eye in her pinkie finger then their teacher did in her whole body.

"No." Rose said. "It's all chance and guessing. Mum says that Professor Trelawney only made two correct predictions in their three years of that class."

"That's two more then I would've given her credit for." Scorpius said, which got him a dark look from Rose.

"I'm taking the class," Indigo burst out. Then she blushed slightly as they all looked at her. The blush was actually very cute. "I mean, those few correct predictions could be important, you know."

"Yeah," Albus agreed. "Both of them helped my dad a lot." Then to all of them, "Has anyone got Firenze?"

"Me," Scorpius and Indigo said at the same moment.

Ever frowned. "I have Trelawney. Gross. I wanna be with you guys." Then she shrugged and gave a small smile. "Mum's always saying I should 'broaden my horizons'."

Albus grinned at her. "You get on with all that broadening."

"I think I might."

Then Indigo blurted, "What house do you think my brother will be in?"

Scorpius and Rose were deep in conversation about Muggle Studies, which Albus, Ever, and Indigo had not chosen to take. Albus looked at Indigo and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter much. Scorp'll still give him nuggies no matter what."

She grinned. His stomach did that flip thing again. "He hasn't done that in years."

Every summer, they spend a week or so at Indigo's house, then Albus's, then Rose's, and Scorpius's. Even though Ever's been to all of their houses a number of times, they'd never seen her home. She gets weird when you talk about it, so they just don't.

Albus laughed. The picture of a young, squirming Antony Thomas was stuck in his mind. "You never know. Maybe he'll beg to be in Hufflepuff just so he doesn't have to deal with us."

She laughed, too. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Then the candy cart rolled around, and Albus and Scorpius jumped up at the same moment.

"Two chocolate frogs, and a licorice wand, please." Albus ordered. Then he looked at his friends. "Anyone else want something? On me."

"Well, if it's on you," Ever said, and ordered a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans.

Indigo got Acid Pops, which she paid for herself. Then Albus paid for Rose's Cockroach Clusters and Scorpius's Fizzing Whizbee's.

Once the cart was gone, Ever wrinkled her nose at Rose. "I don't know how you can eat those."

"They're good," Rose defended and took a bite of one. It made a loud _crunch _noise that made Ever gag.

Scorpius leaned closer to Albus and whispered, "How much do you want to bet that Ever's got all bogey flavored?"

Albus laughed. "Knowing our luck, she just might."

Sure enough, when Ever took her first bite; she spit it out like it was burning her. The chewed up jelly bean missed Scorpius by inches. "I'm pretty sure that was slug."

"You've got a lot of practice tasting those, have you?" Scorpius joked, which got him a small glare.

Ever took out her small sketch-pad, which no one really noticed because she did all the time. Only Albus knew why she had it. Only he knew why she used it.

Indigo, Rose, and Scorpius were talking about Quidditch, so they didn't really notice when Albus asked to speak to Ever in the corridor. Indigo looked up immediately, probably trying to see if something was wrong. Albus gave her a small smile, and she half-heartedly returned to conversation.

Once out in the corridor, with door closed securely, Albus whispered, "Are you having visions again?"

She had the Inner Eye more then anyone knew.

"So what if I have?" It wasn't mean or sharp, just a faint question.

"It could be important." He insisted. "Please tell me?"

"I will," she sighed. "Later. When I know we're alone."

It was better then what he'd thought would happen. He nodded. "Okay. You'll tell me later then. Promise?"

"Sure, Al, I promise."

"Good."

Ever did not make promises lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.R.I.S.E. and the Snake Society**

Chapter Two: The Old Ways

Indigo was weird the rest of the way to Hogwarts. She would glance at Albus as if she wanted to say something, and then just decide it was better to remain silent. Not one word was exchanged between the two of them for a while.

They were all in their robes now. Albus remembered the first day of school, the first day he'd met Indigo and Ever and Scorpius. Ever got to keep her combat boots, which seemed to make her immensely happy. He remembered being surprised at how good Ever was at every subject but Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. Defense Against the Dark Arts is Albus's best subject. Rose shines at everything. Care of Magical Creatures was something Scorpius liked. Indigo's all for Herbology, which makes Professor Longbottom happy.

It feels funny to call Neville "Professor", because every time Albus sees him he thinks of all that pie Neville swallows (almost whole) down when he visits during a holiday. Once his face was so covered in blue-berry it was hard to recognize him.

The five friends got on the carriage pulled by invisible thestrals, which only Ever could see. Albus knew this because on the first day she'd asked _"What are those?" _And Albus had answered, _"Thestrals. I can't see them but I know they're there."_ And Ever had wrinkled her nose and said, _"How do you know they're there of you can't see them?" _Then Albus had smiled and told her _"My dad told me about them. He can see them, too. Only people who've seen death can see thestrals."_

Neither of them had brought it up since.

Hagrid was shouting "Firs' years! Firs' years folla' me!"

It was a little strange to think that Hagrid had been there for his parents, and his parents' parents before that. Albus waved at the half-giant, who grinned and waved back.

Indigo finally talked to Albus on the carriage rise. She gave him a small smile and said, "Looking forward to this year?"

He smiled back; relieved she wasn't mad at him or something. "Absolutely. I think I've missed the pudding more then anything."

Then they just talked. She told him about her brother was practically jumping off the walls when he got his letter. She says that he had started calling himself a Squib, because his magical abilities were unfortunate. Then Albus talked about how Professor Longbottom was like that, too, but he'd still destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and become a teacher at Hogwarts. He was even the head of Gryffindor house. This made her smile. Everyone knew that Albus was Harry Potter's son. He should know everything about the Battle at Hogwarts, considering his dad led the parade and destroyed the Dark Lord. But he didn't know any more then most kids.

The school still surprised Albus by how grand it looked. After their bags were safely in their corridors, the five Gryffindors went down to the Sorting.

This year, the Hat sand of beauty of Hogwarts, and during the Gryffindor introduction he sang of the "great, noble Harry Potter," (everyone looked at Albus, James, and Lily for that part) and during Slytherin, Albus's name sake, Severus Snape, was said to be a "spy like no other." Albus Dumbledore, another of Albus's namesakes, was mentioned at the very end. Lord Voldemort was never mentioned at all.

The students erupted in applause when the Sorting Hat was finished, even a sullen-looking Ever. Albus wondered what was wrong with _her _know.

The first kid to go up was someone named Sandra Acker, who was in Hufflepuff. As the Sorting dragged on, Albus caught Scorpius looking at his empty plate longingly more then once.

Antony was proclaimed to be a Gryffindor, and Indigo's applause was deafening next to him. A few more kids were Gryffindor, and in the end, more were in Albus's house then the others. It ended with a boy named Taylor Zulus ("Slytherin!").

Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward and gave a small speech. It was moving, Albus supposed, but he wasn't in tears like Rose seemed to be.

The feast was great. Scorpius ate so fast and so much that some of it came dribbling from his mouth. "Don't you swallow?" Rose asked him, looking as though what he was doing was more disgusting then Cockroach Clusters.

Scorpius, with his mouth too full to talk, just shook his head. Bits a food came flying out of his over-stuffed mouth. "Oh, gross," Indigo and Rose complained.

Ever laughed. "That's really attractive, Scorp."

He grinned, showing off all the mashed food.

"Seriously," Albus interjected. "Keep your food in your mouth."

Scorpius gulped down his food loudly.

After dinner, they all walked up to their dorms. The girls spent some time in the boys' dormitory before heading to get settled in their own.

Once they had left, Albus turned to Scorpius and asked, "When did that start?"

Scorpius looked like he'd just been Confuded. "What?"

"When did you start having a thing for my cousin?"

"What?" Scorpius repeated incredulously. "Crush on your . . . Yeah, right . . . I don't . . ."

Albus smiled, obviously amused. "Yeah, sure you don't, mate."

Sage Finnigan came over to them, and started talking about how London had won the last Quidditch match.

"S'been a while." Albus opined. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Then two other boys, whom Albus vaguely recalled were named Albert and Warren, stepped forward, presenting new Gryffindors. They were both James's friends, and all three of them were known to the teachers as the "Fred and George Weasleys of the Generation." Albus had never met his uncle Fred, because he died in the War at Hogwarts. But, knowing George, and knowing that those two had been painfully alike, Albus thought Fred might be happy to be remembered by fellow trouble-makers. In fact, a big part of all the pranking merchandise those three get comes from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. That's why Albus and his friends called all of James's crew the F & Gs.

Albus thought that the kids were thinking that the F & Gs were trying to show them around, give them a guiding hand, but he knew better. They were about to go through a sort of "initiation" that all Gryffindors have had to dealt with since James became a student.

Albus caught snippets of conversation.

"C'mon, guys," James said. "We're going to introduce you to Peeves. He's a ghost here. Kind of like Nearly-Headless Nick."

Peeves was nothing like Nearly Headless-Nick. This specific initiation hadn't worked on Albus, because his parents had told him about the poltergeist's antics.

He remembered the first day, when James and the rest of the F & Gs had tried to trick the group, Ever was the only one to follow. Albus, not knowing how clever she was, just figured she didn't know because she was Muggle-born. He's pulled her to the side and told her all about Peeves. She just shrugged, grinned, and said, "Sounds like fun." Then she followed them anyway.

Albus had been so confused that he didn't even try to stop her, or even try to understand why she was going.

"My brother told me that Peeves is a poltergeist who loves to cause students problems." One girl in the back informed.

"Peeves?" Warren asked, his black eyebrows rising.

"You must have him confused with the Bloody Barron," volunteered Albert, his blue eyes shining in faux kindness. "Now _there's _a guy who likes to cause trouble."

Albus almost laughed out loud. The Barron was more the "suffer in silence" type, never talking much at all.

Then they set out. Many kids followed the F & Gs. Some stayed behind.

When things were calm, and Albus was confident that things would stay that way, an ear-splitting scream ripped apart the still air.

Albus jumped up and dashed to the girls' dormitory, all rules forgotten.

That scream had belonged to Ever.

He tried the door, but it was locked. He pulled out his wand, pointed at the knob and whispered, _"Alohomora!"_

The door clicked open, and he rushed inside. He found ever pulling out her hair, still screaming herself raw. He wrapped his arms around her, and tried to pry her hands from her head. He said things like, "It's okay. It'll be fine."

Then he looked at Indigo, whose eyes were wild with fear.

"What's happening?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to something on one side of the room. Albus glanced over.

It was Ever's bed, it must've been. But it was lit up in flames, dancing around the wooden flame as if it were playing. Words were splayed in the air above the flames, and Albus had squint to make them out, because the handwriting seemed so inadequate.

_GO HOME MUDBLOOD! RETURN TO THE OLD WAYS!_

Below the hateful message was the picture of a black snake swallowing its own tail.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Three: The Disappearing Boy_

Ever was in hysterics. Albus had stopped her from pulling at her hair, but she still wasn't nearly calm enough.

Albus and some Gryffindor girls had escorted her down to Madam Pomfrey, whose eyebrows shot up. Ever had been in many accidents during her school career, so the two knew each other well. But Madam Pomfrey had never seen the young lady so skewed.

No one really knew if she was injured or just scared, but as Albus was half-carrying her to the hospital wing, she was moaning that her head was on fire. He'd held her close and said, "Shh, I know. We're getting help. You'll be okay."

He wished with all his might that he wasn't lying.

After he'd set her on a bed, Madam Pomfrey had shooed them all away. "She doesn't need you lot peering in on her! You can visit later."

Everyone had left immediately, except Albus. He'd stayed a while, until Madam Pomfrey was pink in the face. Then he grudgingly walked out, and almost ran into Indigo.

"Are you really worried about her?" Indigo asked.

He nodded. "Who wouldn't be? Aren't you?"

Indigo nodded, too. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

He hesitated. Then sighed, "Yes. Madam Pomfrey's good at what she does."

Then Rose and Scorpius were there, both panting as if they'd been running, which they probably had.

"Is Ever alright?" Rose asked.

Albus's gaze dropped to his hands. "I don't know."

Scorpius patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure she'll make it out unscathed. She's a tough cookie."

Albus smiled at his friend. "That she is," he agreed.

"C'mon," Indigo said, slipping her hand into Albus's in a comforting way. He didn't think she was trying to be romantic, just reminding him that she was there for him, for support. He gave her a small smile. "We need to sleep. We'll check on her tomorrow, right before classes."

Albus nodded. "Alright,"

Not one of them talked as they made their ways back to the dormitory. Indigo didn't let go of Albus's hand.

"Password!" The Fat Lady requested, and he cursed.

"I don't know it," he informed them.

"I do," Rose said. "A prefect told me earlier."

Then she turned to the Fat Lady. "The Queen's Shorts,"

The picture swung open, and they all stepped inside.

"Why the Queen's Shorts?" Scorpius asked.

Rose laughed. "Don't ask me."

Albus smiled, but was filled with too much worry for his friend to laugh. After Indigo and Rose had left, the boys' dormitory was quiet. No one dared to even whisper as the scream haunted their minds.

Everyone got into their nightclothes, and soon the only sound was soft snoring. Albus could not sleep. He paced. He thought about the snake, and the message. He thought about Ever. The thought that she may not be okay was knotting up his stomach.

Eventually, his eyelids grew heavy, and he lay down. He could not help his friend, so, for now, he would sleep.

Albus did not dream peacefully. He was walking through the corridor leading to the Hospital Wing, the place where he desperately wanted to be. It didn't feel like a dream. He could feel the cold wood under his bare foot, smell the Healing Potions.

He had reached the door now. He tentatively reached out, suspecting the knob to pass through his hands or turn into a snake swallowing its own tail, but nothing happens. The door creaks open.

He walks in, and closes the door behind him. Aside from the lighting, which is dark, the Hospital Wing looked just like it did when Albus had escorted Ever there.

His footsteps seemed to echo. "Hello?" Someone called out. Ever.

Her voice was cautious. It sounded so realistic; he caught himself calling out to her. "Ever! Are you alright?"

"Al?"

He rushed to where the voice was coming from. He could see the pink highlights in her hair.

"What're you doing here?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he said. He'd gone past the "dream" theory. "Sleep-walking?"

"You've never done that before,"

"I know." He scratched the back of his neck, as he did when he was thinking. Then he sighed, "Where's your wand?"

"On the bedside table," she answered without hesitation.

He clumsily searched for it. He ended up knocking something over, and cursing under his breath. He heard Ever giggle. He finally picked it up and whispered _"Lumos," _

He could see her now. Her eyes were wide, her blue and purple-streaked bangs sticking to her head. Her skin was pale, her heart-shaped face lit up in . . . was that fear?

"How do you feel?" Albus asked her.

She gave him a watery smile. "Like I just got beat over the head with a brick."

"At least it's getting better," he tried half-heartedly. He remembered how much pain she looked like she was in earlier.

"Yeah," she agreed. "At least there's that." There was a pause, where neither of them talked. She broke the silence by saying, "Why do you think you sleep walked here?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I wanted to be here more then anywhere else, so maybe my subconscious knew where to lead me? I don't know," he repeated.

She smiled again, broader this time. "This is the place you wanted to be most?"

He nodded. "You're one of my best friends. I wanted to know that you were okay."

The smile faltered. "Well, now you know." By the sound of her voice, he knew he'd been dismissed.

"Did I say something?"

"Oh, no," she said insincerely. "You came to see that I was okay. I'm okay."

She turned her face away from him, and the swift movement caused her to moan in pain. She clutched her head. Albus gently removed her hands and replaced them with his own. "Do you know why you hurt?"

She nodded.

"Does it have something to do with tonight's attack?"

She nodded again.

"Does the attack have something to do with your visions?"

A third nod. He removed his hands.

"I'd better be getting back." She nodded a fourth time, which made him smile. "We'll all be by in the morning to check on you. See you around."

He was getting prepared to leave the room when he fell onto his back.

The world disappeared, and he woke up in his bed in the boys' dormitory.

After that, Albus wasn't able to get a lick of sleep. He walked with Rose, Indigo, and Scorpius to visit Ever, but he said nothing more then a gruff, "Good morning."

He wondered if maybe it _had _been a dream after all. It was the only logical conclusion he could come up with. He'd woken in his bed, after all.

Then why was Ever's bed in the exact same place as it was in his dream?

_You brought her here, _he reminded himself.

Why did the bedside table still have things tipped over?

He searched for a probable reason that could happen. Maybe he'd just blacked out. He didn't remember going back to bed, but he had walked there. That was the most likely. But that either meant his was crazy or had some kind of brain disease, which he did not want to accept.

He plastered a smile on his face, though, and went to talk to Ever.

"Hey," he greeted before anyone else.

She grinned. "Hi, Al,"

"How do you feel?" Rose asked.

Ever smiled at her, now. "Better,"

"That's good," Indigo opined.

Ever nodded, and Albus, remembering his whatever-it-was last night, blurted, "Don't do that."  
>Everyone gave him a strange look. Everyone but Ever, that is.<p>

"I mean, yesterday you were saying your head hurt, and maybe moving too much could hurt it." He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"You're right. Thanks for thinking of that."

He saw a flicker of a smile on her face before it disappeared.

Indigo obviously hadn't missed it, either. She looked back and forth between the two of them before saying, "We better get going. Don't want to be late to the first class of the year."

"That's right," Ever agreed. "Pick up any homework for me?"

"Of course we will," Rose said, and gave her friend a quick hug.

"See you later," Scorpius mumbled, trailing behind the other two girls.

"Bye, Ever," Albus smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ever called from behind, and Albus turned around. Her eyes were large and pleading. "Can you stay just a while longer, Al?"

"Sorry, Ever," Indigo said. "I don't think he can. Even a Potter can't get away with skipping class on the first day."

Albus felt his jaw clamp when Indigo said, _"Even a Potter." _Like that gave him special treatment. If anything, the teacher's were _harder _on him then the others.

Ever didn't even look at Indigo. Her eyes stayed locked on Albus. "Please? You don't have to stay long."

He felt his resolve melt. She was his friend, and she was in pain. And maybe, just maybe, she could help him figure out his "dream." "Of course I'll stay," he sighed.

Rose looked at him in disbelief. "You can't miss classes!"

"I won't," he said calmly. "I'll be there on time."

"Fine," she said stiffly.

Indigo glanced at Ever, and then looked back at Albus. "See you later." Then she was gone.

"See you, mate," Scorpius slapped him on the shoulder and left.

Albus walked over to the side of the bed.

"What's up?" His tone was cautious. Why did she want to talk to him?

"How did you _do _that?"

He stiffened. "What?"

"Last night. You come to check on me, claim to be 'sleep walking'. Then you turn into the Disappearing Boy right before my eyes. What're you doing?"

So she _did _remember. And he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't blacking out. He really _did _just reappear in his bed.

But that wasn't right. He didn't know how to Apparate, and you couldn't do that on Hogwarts grounds, anyway.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Not acceptable," she snapped.

"Well, I don't know." He said calmly, even though the ice of fear was spreading through him. What was happening to him? "I know just as much as you do. Sorry if you don't like my answer, but it's the truth. Want me to lie to you?"

He took her silence as a no.

"That's what I thought." He turned to go, but then spun around to say one last thing. "All I know is that I wanted to check on you, and then I fell asleep. And then I was checking on you. And then I was waking up. If you don't want me to check on you anymore, that's fine."

This time he turned with every intention of leaving, but she called once again, "Wait!"

When he froze but did not turn she said, "Please, Al, come back," much softer.

He did, but hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. I know that it freaked me out, so it must have freaked _you _out even more."

He nodded.

She grabbed his hand, silently asking him to stay. He pulled up a chair and sat by her.

"When do you think you'll be out?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Pomfrey said tonight." She replied, giving him a grateful smile.

"I really do have to go, though, Ev," he said apologetically, standing up. She tried to sit up to do something—he wasn't sure what, exactly—and he heard a book tumble to the floor.

"I'll grab that." He offered, and bent down. Then he realized _what _book it was.

He was looking at her notebook.

The one where she wrote down her visions.

And he staring at a picture of a dead man with the picture of a snake swallowing its tail burned into his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**ARISE and the Snake Society**

_**Chapter Four: The Scene and the Seen**_

Albus's hand froze. He gulped noisily, and Ever seemed to be holding her breath.

Then he snatched up the journal. He just stared at the picture, trying to decide if what he'd seen was correct. Then, slowly, he looked at Ever.

He could tell by her expression that she was waiting for his inevitable outburst. She was waiting for him to shout about that she should've told him, and how could she keep this secret.

He surprised them both by sweeping her into his arms. She was so shocked that it took a moment for her to wrap her arms around him in return. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." He said. Then he pulled back and looked her right in the eyes. "I need you to tell me what you see from now on, okay?"

She remained silent.

"Please?"

After a minute of silent eye-contact, she said, "Fine."

"We need to tell someone. McGonagall, maybe."

"No." It came out hoarse but firm. Their eyes locked once again. "We tell no one."

"What?" He was confused. "Why not? These Snake People are _killers! _Don't you think people deserve to know?"

Ever sighed. "I'm just not ready for people to know yet, alright?"

He grabbed her hand. "I know this has affected you, but people's lives are at stake."

"How do I even know if it was real?" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "They've found out, Albus. That's why they sent me that message. They've been sending fake visions! How do I know anything's real? God, Albus, I'm scared."

She was sobbing. Albus had never seen her even cry. He clutched her close to him, letting her cry into his shoulder. "Shh, it'll be fine, Ever. We don't have to tell anyone, not until we know for sure."

When the sobs turned into silent tears, and then stopped altogether, he asked, "How long have you been having these visions?"

Pause. "Three months."

"When do you think they caught on?"

She shook her head. "I can't be sure. I figured out they were sending me fake ones only two weeks ago, but they could've been doing it the whole time. Then they started making the visions hurt."

Albus didn't know what to say. He could tell this was hard for her to talk about. He grabbed her hand.

"They don't like me eavesdropping. They wouldn't like anyone, I guess. But I'm much worse then any wizard. A filthy _Mudblood?"_

He gave her fingers an encouraging squeeze.

"The leader's the worst." A shiver ran up her spine. "He never shows any emotion, not even hate."

Then she blurted, "You'll be late."

"I know."

His first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was taught by another professor who visited his family sometimes, Professor Lovegood. She helped his father out a great deal in the War at Hogwarts, and before that.

They sat in silence, and Ever leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You make me stronger." She told him softly.

He smiled at her. "You don't need me for that. You're the strongest person I know."

"That's true."

He laughed.

She moved away form him and said, "Get to class, slacker."

"You sure?" He asked, afraid she wouldn't like being alone, not with the picture of a dead man floating in her mind.

"Positive."

She wasn't going to take no for answer.

He nodded and left without a word.

He was only seven minutes late, but Professor Lovegood was talking about the Forbidden Curses.

"Oh, Albus," she said, her voice hauntingly soft and wispy, as it always seemed to be. "You're late." She frowned. "I'm afraid I have to take five points off of Gryffindor. You can't think it's okay to be late. I've got to lay down the law."

Albus smiled at her. She was one of his favorite teachers. He took his seat between Indigo and Scorpius. Rose sat on the other side of Indigo. Ever usually sat on the other side of Scorpius.

When Professor Lovegood continued her rant, Indigo whispered, "I told you you'd be late."

"You were right," he whispered back.

She grinned. "Get used to it."

"Mr. Applegate," Professor Lovegood called on a blonde girl who'd been talking to the girl next to her. "Can you tell me the defense against dementors?"

"No," the girl responded.

Professor Lovegood looked at the girl with disappointment on her face. Then she looked at the class. "Anyone else?"

When no one spoke up, Albus slowly put his hand in the air.

"Yes, Albus?"

"The Patronus Charm," he said.

Her face lit up, and clapped her hands. "Yes!"

Then she went on about counter curses.

Rose was scribbling notes onto her parchment so fixedly it made Albus chuckle softly.

When it was over, all four of them walked to Herbology together.

"So, why'd Ever want you to stay back with her?" Indigo asked, her voice even, as if she was just trying to make conversation. She probably was, Albus thought.

He didn't know whether or not to tell them the truth. How would they take it? And, he _couldn't _tell them about Ever's visions. That wasn't his secret to share. "She just wanted to thank me for bringing her to the infirmary."

"You're lying," Indigo snapped. Her eyes flashed.

"What?" He asked, surprised. How could she know?  
>"You shift your weight when you're lying."<p>

Had he been doing that?

"If you don't want to tell me, fine." Behind her cold anger, he could see that she was hurt. It made his gut twist that he'd hurt her, but he didn't apologize. She walked ahead of him, zooming to take her own route to Herbology.

"See you guys," Rose said, shuffling after her friend.

Scorpius and Albus didn't say anything to each other for a while. Scorpius broke the silence by saying, "Why _did _she want you to stay?"

"I already told Indigo."

"You did lie, though, mate." Scorpius argued. He didn't bring it up again, though.

In Herbology, they were covering bubotubers. Today they were just learning about the plants, but the next day they would be handling them. No one seemed to notice the empty desk but Albus.

He was worried about her.

Then they headed to History of Magic, which had Albus and Scorpius nearly asleep. By the way Indigo's face was all pinched, Albus could tell she was still mad.

Albus never paid attention in this class. He let his mind wander.

When it was over, Rose said a quick goodbye, and headed off to Ancient Runes.

Scorpius and Albus went to Divination with Firenze, as did Indigo. She didn't walk with them, though.

"When do y'think she'll get over it?" Scorpius asked.

Albus shrugged. "I don't know."

Firenze talked to them about the stars, and about how making predictions was easier for centaurs, and about how not even _they _could be certain. Last year, Albus had Trelawney, but he knew that Firenze talked about this every year.

Rose joined them once again for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was very happy to see them, but made it clear he was sad to be missing Ever.

"Grea' person, she is. Don't deserve what happen'd ter her." He shook his large head sadly, and Albus patted him on the arm, because he couldn't reach the shoulder.

"She'll be okay."

"I know, I know,"

Then he taught them about unicorns, and brought out a small foal. There was a chorus of "Aw" and "So cute".

"Unicorn's are the purest, most innocen' creatures in th' universe." Hagrid said. "We'll be workin' with 'em for the next two weeks er so."

Then came Transfiguration with Professor Kiley, or, as the students called him, Professor Killjoy. He gave brief instructions and told them to try changing the birds in front of them into goblets. By the end of it, only Rose had completely succeeded.

Lastly, they had Potions with Professor Adams. Adams was a stern man with a kind face and a good heart. He was one of Albus's favorite teachers. His black hair was slicked back, his thing mouth in a broad smile.

"Welcome back, students!" He called, which got a half-hearted response from the class.

"Well, you guys _are _a lively bunch today." This got a laugh. "Now, pull out your books and turn to page one-hundred-and-twelve, please."

They were working on the Draught of Peace, which was supposed to take a few classes to finish. Albus and Scorpius worked together, and neither were very good at it.

When the classes were finally over, they all decided to visit Ever again. Even Indigo, who did it almost begrudgingly.

Ever was happy to see them. She groaned when Rose placed the History of Magic homework in her lap. "Homework on the first day?" Ever complained. "Killjoy must be stopped."

Then she looked at Rose. "Did you take notes, perchance?"

Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled and handed Ever a written-on piece of parchment.

"We've been worried about you," said Indigo.

Ever grinned, even though she didn't glance up from her homework. "I'll be okay. I'm leaving here tonight, thank God."

"Don't say that," Scorpius warned, and everyone glanced at him, confused. "She'll jinx it," he explained.

"Did anyone talk about the . . . incident?" Ever asked.

"No," Rose responded. "I didn't hear anyone."

"Me either," Albus told them.

"None of us did," Indigo alleged.

"Curious," Ever thought out loud, and turned back to her homework.

They all did their homework in the Hospital Wing. Rose and Indigo sat on the bed next to Ever, and Scorpius and Albus sat on chairs. They didn't speak.

Rose was the first done, then Ever, then Indigo, then Albus, and Scorpius was last.

Madam Pomfrey approached them and shooed them out. "Get to the Dining Hall," she commanded.

So they did.

McGonagall said a few words again. And then they ate. Scorpius started taking smaller bites, but ended up with his mouth full once again. They talked and laughed with the rest of their classmates.

Then the double doors opened, and a girl with multi-colored pixie-like brown hair, and grey-blue eyes marched in.

Everyone looked at Ever, every trace of conversation dying on the students' lips. There wasn't one pair of eyes that weren't trained on the girl.

Albus, wanting to rescue her, jumped up and went to her.

"Hi," he said.

"What's happening?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," he assured her. "Just come sit with us."

Then Rose, Indigo, and Scorpius were there. Rose and Indigo hooked an arm through either of Ever's, and the five of them walked to their table, heads turning to follow their movement.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.R.I.S.E. and the Snake Society**

_**Chapter Five: Birth Right**_

It took a minute for conversation to resume again.

When it did, Ever leaned forward and asked, "What was that all about?"

"They probably hear about the incident," Rose guessed.

Indigo nodded. "It makes the most sense."

"I think it makes _no _sense." Ever snapped. "They were all looking at me like they were waiting for me to go crazy,"

"Maybe they were." Albus said.

His friends all looked at him, waiting for explanation.

"Maybe they associate you with what happened. It was pretty scary. Maybe they're waiting for you to give some indication that it'll happen again."

"What _I _don't get," Rose began.

"I knew this day would come," Scorpius said, and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I don't get why none of the teachers are talking about it." Rose continued.

"Maybe they're scared to." Said Indigo.

"No way," Rose replied. "After Voldemort, they could face up to this."

Ever said nothing.

"After all that violence, they should be able to face up to anything." Scorpius agreed.

"Then what's with the silent treatment?" Albus asked.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, each one brewing over all the possibilities.

When the meal was over, Ever, Scorpius, Rose, and Indigo headed off to the dormitories, but Albus told them he'd catch up.

He caught up to Professor McGonagall as she was heading to her office. "Professor!" he called before she could enter, and turned.

"Yes, Potter?" she asked.

He ran to meet her. "I just wondered if you've ever read about wizard's being able to be two places at once." When she looked skeptical, he quickly made up a small fib. "Last night I was thinking about being in more then one place, and how handy it would be, I thought surely some wizard had figured a way to do it."

Okay, so, he wasn't the world's best liar.

She pursed her lips, but said, "Yes, there are ways. Two, in fact. One of them is a time-manipulating necklace. I gave one to your aunt in her third year, to help her with her studies. She was a great student, Hermione. I believe your father used it once as well."

"And the other one?" He couldn't help but sound eager.

"This one is very difficult to come by, you must understand, Mr. Potter." She told him. "It's something a wizard is born with, like Metamorphmagi."

Albus's god-brother, Teddy's, mom was born with Metamorphmagi.

"It's called Astral Projection. But there hasn't been a Projector in over fifty years, and it's not something you can teach yourself to do. At least, not very well. A few wizards have managed to make their Astral selves leave them for a few seconds, but no more."

He nodded.

"Is there anything else?"

"No," he said, "nothing, Professor."

Rose, Indigo, Ever, and Scorpius were waiting for him when he got back. He wanted to share what he'd just learned with someone, because he felt as if his brain might explode if he didn't. He didn't know if he wanted anyone to know, though. What if they looked at him differently?

But he wanted to tell them. He really did. So when they asked where he'd been, he told them everything.

"You were visited her at night?" was Indigo's response.

"That's against the rules, Albus!" Rose pointed out, disappointed.

"I didn't _mean _to, Rose. Spare me the lecture."

She folded her arms indignantly.

"Wicked," Scorpius opined. "You're the only Anal Projector in half a century."

"That's _Astral _Projector, Scorp," Ever said, speaking for the first time.

He waved her off. "Same thing."

She laughed. "Actually, I think they're _pretty _different."

"So do you think you're a Projector?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "How else could I have been asleep in my bed, and awake in the Hospital Wing?"

"Has it ever happened to you before?" Indigo questioned.

He thought about it, and then said, "Maybe. When I was seven I got a cookie from downstairs. I thought it was a dream, but then in the morning my mum asked why there was a cookie missing from the jar. Then I thought that I'd just walked down and got one, but had forgot because I was so tired."

They all looked at him.

"Yeah, I know," Albus grumbled. "I guess I'm an Anal Projector,"

They all laughed.

Albus tried to do it again that night. He was concentrating on the end of his bed, hoping he would pop up a few feet away from himself. He was awake when all the other boys were sleeping soundly. When it became quite clear that he wasn't about to duplicate, he feel asleep.

And then he was at the end of his bed. He looked down at the blankets, and saw a pair of pale feet sticking out. He was staring at himself, sound asleep.

"Blimey," someone whispered from beside him. Scorpius was looking between the sleeping Albus and the standing Albus. "You really can be in two places at once."

"Yeah," he said, and was surprised to see the sleeping Albus's lips move, too.

"How can you get back?"

"Last time," Albus said, "all I did was think that I needed to be back to dormitory. I guess I have to think that I have to be back in my first body."

These words felt so strange leaving his mouth.

"Here, let me try,"

He thought about himself, lying on the bed, and how much he wanted to be one again. And then he was blinking awake, any trace of two hims gone.

"That," Scorpius said, rubbing his eyes, "is a lot creepier then I thought it would be."

Albus smiled. "You're telling me."

The next morning, they all walked to breakfast together. Ever and Albus broke apart from the others.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good, considering." She told him. "I haven't any visions since the 'incident.'"

"I can tell you that Trelawney will be happy." He beamed at her. "You're her star pupil."

"Shh," she hissed with a grin on her face, glancing around as if trying to see if anyone had heard. The she looked back at Albus, the smile growing larger. "I've got a reputation to protect."

He blurted, "Were you having a vision when they put that message in the girls' dorm?"

Her smile vanished.

"Yeah," she said.

"Was it that man?" He lowered his voice. "The one who was killed?"

"No," she told him, not bothering to make her response quieter. "It was much worse. They seem to be getting that way."

He grabbed her hand in that supportive way Indigo does, hating that he was making her remember. If it was something worse then a dead man . . . He gave it a little squeeze.

"What did you see?" He whispered.

Their eyes locked as she said hoarsely, as if she might cry, "You."

He froze in mid-step, forcing her to a stop. "What about me?"

"You were walking into their hideout, literally throwing yourself at their mercy." Her voice trembled. "You said something like, 'Take me, let her go' or 'for everyone's sake, let her go' or something. The leader laughed. He has the worst laugh. It's so cold and menacing. Then he killed you with the Killing Curse. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like years. I remember they had a party, never moving you, wanting everyone to see what they'd done . . ."

Her eyes were shiny.

"I'm alive." He told her firmly, causing her to look at him. "I'm alive, Ever, and I'm planning to stay that way."

"What if it comes true?" She argued. "Those few moments in the vision when you were dead . . . that's the worst I've ever felt in my life. I can't lose you. Albus, I just _can't."_

"I know." He responded. He didn't know if he could stomach losing any of his friends, either. "And you won't."

She nodded, looking completely unconvinced, and stared down at her combat boots. He removed his hand from her grasp, so he could put both on her face, forcing her to look him dead in the eyes. "You won't lose me. I promise you. I'm here to stay."

Something relaxed her face, and he stepped back, not touching her at all now. He grabbed her hand, trying to remind her that he was still there, still whole, and they continued to walk.

"If we aren't going to tell any adult about your visions, we should at least tell Rose, Scorpius, and Indigo."

Ever seemed to think it over for a minute or so. "Alright," she decided. "We'll tell them."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

And they went to catch up with their friends. Scorpius was acting like the three of them had been waiting fifty years, Rose was just anxious to start classes, and Indigo was fixedly staring at their intertwined hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_**Chapter Six: The Truth Deluded**_

Classes went by just like the day before, except more fun because Ever was there, and Indigo was talking to him. Rose got ten points for Gryffindor during History of Magic, because every answer on her homework was correct. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they began to learn about counter curses.

Hagrid was teaching them the eating patterns, and how to tell a unicorn foal's mood. In Potions, Scorpius and Albus's Draught of Peace began to thicken. In Transfiguration, Albus, Indigo, and Ever turned their birds into a cup. Scorpius half-succeeded, ending up with a goblet with two bird eyes and talons.

In Divination, Albus, Indigo, and Scorpius each made a "near-correct estimate", which was the best you could hope for with Firenze.

People still stared at Ever when they walked to their next classes, and at dinner. The five of them sat together, and not as many people talked to them as usual. At the Gryffindor table, people would talk to their friends and then cast a nervous look at Ever, as if they were scared she'd do something. Ever noticed, Albus could tell, and she was _not _happy about it. So, all of her friends would just try to keep her mind off it.

Although Albus hadn't walked with his friends to the dorm the day before, he knew it was most likely the same. People avoided them like they had something contagious. Albus paid them no attention.

Before they could go into the dorm, his said, "Let's not go to the dorm. Ever and I have something to tell you, something no one can overhear."

"Oh, don't mind us." A woman in the portrait next to them said.

"Yeah," the guy in her picture agree. "I don't care what you and your girlfriend have to say, anyway." And he laughed.

"See what I mean?" Albus asked the people _not _painted. "There're ears everywhere."

"Wanna go to the library?" Rose suggested. "I go there often, and people barely ever visit."

Albus nodded. "Okay,"

They didn't talk until they were safely behind a stack. Rose had been right. Only a couple kids were in the library, and they didn't need to worry about eavesdroppers. The kids all got as far away from them as the library would allow, or left completely.

Indigo, Rose, and Scorpius sat down immediately, but Ever and Albus stayed standing. "What is it?" Indigo asked nervously.

Albus looked at Ever, a silent _"take it away" _in his glance. She nodded.

"I have visions." She stated.

The others stayed silent.

"They're usually of the future, but sometimes I see the past. Lately, I've been seeing the present and future," then as an afterthought, she added, "I think."

"So _that's _why you like Divination," Scorpius said.

Rose asked, "What do you mean, 'you think'?"

"Just that," Ever answered. "I've never doubted visions before. But I just know that they're sending me fake ones."

"Who's 'they'?" Rose said.

"The Snake Society," Ever explained. Albus glanced at her, spooked. He'd _heard _that before. "They're a group of Muggle-born-haters."

"The message," sighed Rose. "Was that the Snake Society?"

"Yes," Ever said simply. "They've caught on that I'm watching them. Like I said, they've been sending me fakes. Not only that, but they've become excruciatingly painful."

"That's why you were screaming that your head hurt." Scorpius volunteered, and Ever nodded at him.

"The things I've been seeing are . . . terrible." A shiver ran through her, and Albus gave her a supportive look. She intended her returning smile to be reassuring, but it looked small and a tad frightened. "They kill people . . . like me. They kill Muggle-borns. And make me watch."

Indigo gasped.

"Oh, Ever," Rose cooed, sounding as if she might cry.

"Before you ask, I haven't told anyone because I can't trust the visions. How do I even know if they've killed anyone? How do I know if they're even serious about this stuff? How do I know that the Snake Society even exists?"

"It exists," Albus said suddenly, surprising even himself.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

He shrugged. "I just do."

Rose, apparently having no response to this, turned her attention back on Ever.

"My point:" Ever continued, "maybe they're just trying to mess with me. And, if that's true, and the majority of my visions of them aren't real, then someone we know must be in the Snake Society."

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" Scorpius wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"They sent me one of the worst vision's I've ever seen the night they sent that message. Only someone who knows us could have known how much that would have killed me."

"What was it?" Indigo whispered, surprising everyone by talking for the first time during the conversation.

Ever clenched her jaw, as if the mere memory of it caused her physical pain. Albus put his hand on her shoulder, and felt her lean into it.

"It was Albus. I saw them kill him." Then she jerked away and leaned against a stack.

Indigo nodded solemnly, as if a fear had been confirmed.

Everyone was silent, as if letting her words sink in. It made Albus extremely uncomfortable. "I'm not going to die." He said at last.

"You can't know that," Rose croaked. "What if it's true?"

"I already had this conversation with Ever. It's not true. I'll stay alive."

Indigo shook her head. "It doesn't matter how many times you say it, Al." She sounded like she was not really there, but not really in another place. Just stuck somewhere in between. "Just because it's repetitive doesn't make it true."

"What about what Ever said?" he challenged. "If they knew her, they'd know it would kill her to lose one of us. That's why they sent her the vision. They're trying to break her, for spying on them."

"Why, though?" said Rose, chewing on her lip in thought. "I mean, why not just kill her if they're so vicious?"

"They need me, for some reason." Ever replied. "They must. Why else?"

"Maybe they think death's too kind." Scorpius suggested, and Ever gulped noisily. "Maybe they want to make you insane."

"Then why not use the Cruciatus Curse?" Rose wondered. "That would drive her insane _and _be painful."

"Guys, as fun as this conversation is," Ever said. "We have company."

They all looked up to see a sandy haired Slytherin boy staring at them from one of the tables.

That night, Albus was up late reading a book called "A History of Muggle-Born Racism, by Rita Skeeter," something Rose had checked out for him. Albus had heard of the writer's exaggerations and false accusations, but he figured there could be a glimmer of truth to the story. It was mostly about how, during the Dark Times before Albus's dad had put a stop to it, there were Muggle-born trials, and Muggle-borns being thrown in Azkaban, etc. He searched hard for any mention of the Snake Society.

Everyone else seemed to be asleep, and Albus read by the light of his wand. The sound of snoring seemed almost peaceful.

"Why do you do it?"

Albus nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Antony's voice. His wand hit the table, and the book's page turned from the wind caused by the movement. He picked his wand back up and whispered, "Hi, Antony."

"Why do you do it?" The boy repeated.

"Do what?" he grumbled.

"Hang out with Ever?"

He was not expecting that question that his wand slipped from his fingers once again. He quickly picked it up, annoyed with himself for dropping it and annoyed with Antony for asking such a stupid question. "Why shouldn't I?" He defended. "She's one of my best friends."

"Aren't you scared?" The question was so quiet Albus almost didn't hear it.

"Of her?" Inquired Albus, utterly confused.

The younger boy gave a small nod.

He felt a small smile tug at his lips. Why would he ever be scared of Ever? That sentence just made the smile grow. "I don't know," he joked. "You don't want to see her when she's angry."

Antony nodded as if this made perfect sense.

"I'm kidding." Albus clarified. "Why in the world would I be scared of Ever?"

"You're not scared? Even after what happened in the girls' dorm?"

Albus thought about this. "I guess I'm scared. But why would I be scared of _Ever?"_

"She . . . went nuts." Antony said. "You probably didn't notice, but I rushed in after you, waiting to see if my sister was okay. Ever was just freaking out."

Albus stared at him, dumbfounded. "But . . . the message . . ."

"There was no message, Albus. I asked the girls' whys she did that, and none of them had any clue." There was a pause, as if Antony was waiting for Albus to say something. When he didn't, the boy continued. "Everyone's been talking about it. No one saw anything that would have made her act like that. There was no message."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.R.I.S.E. and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Seven: Seek_

Antony's words haunted him. Albus lay awake all night. Had Antony really talked to other people? Had they all said they hadn't seen _anything? _

He tried to recall hearing any of his friends, besides Ever, talking about the message. He knew Indigo had seen it, because she'd pointed it out to him. But what about Rose and Scorpius? He'd heard them talk repeatedly of the "incident," but how would he know if they just meant Ever's pain and screaming?

In the morning, he talked to Scorpius as soon as the boy woke up.

"Did you see the message?" Albus demanded.

"What message?" asked Scorpius, rubbing his eyes.

Albus's heart sank and his stomach plummeted. What was happening?

"Oh," Scorpius yawned. "You mean the message the Snake Society left for Ever. Yeah, mate, I saw it. Don't think I can bloody forget it. I ran in there, to see if R—" He broke off into a fake fit of coughs.

Albus laughed. "_To see if Rose was hurt, because I'm madly in love with her,"_ Albus mocked, and got a swift, half-hearted punch in the shoulder.

Later, he was running to catch up with Rose, Indigo, and Ever.

"Rose!" he called, and she turned immediately. "Did you see the message the Snake Society left for Ever?"

"What're you—"

"Just answer!"

"Yes!" she said indignantly. "Why are you questioning me?"

"Nothing . . . just, wait . . ." Then he marched off to Hailey Moore's table. All of her friends were giggling when he approached, shoving Hailey forward. He didn't know any of their names, so he stuck to just talking to her.

"Hi, Hailey." He said with a slow smile.

"Hi, Albus." She responded, pushing her straw-blonde hair off her shoulder.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," he told her. "You know, after Ever's . . . freak out in the dorm." Even though he was saying it for the greater good, he hated talking about his friend like that.

"Yeah," Hailey said, lowering her eyes to gaze at him from under her lashes. "That was pretty scary."

"Do you know why she did that, anyway?" Even though he sucked at making _up _lies, he was brilliant at playing them out.

"No," she breathed. Her breath tickled his cheek. He took a small step back.

"You didn't see anything that could've set her off."

"Nope."

"None of us did," a tall brunette in the middle said, and there were murmurs of agreement.

"No one did," another blonde said. "We asked. She just . . . went nuts, I guess."

"Glad you're okay." He gave her a lingering smile and took off.

"What was _that _about?" Indigo asked nonchalantly, when he was close to them again.

He looked at all of his friends. First Indigo, then Scorpius, then Rose, and lastly, so slowly, he looked at Ever. "We _really _need to talk about something."

They agreed to meet in the library after classes again. He had a hard time focusing, and he knew Ever, Scorpius, and Indigo did too. But Rose wouldn't let getting bit by a werewolf stop her from schoolwork.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they started talking about learning how to produce a Patronus. She said you just focus on the happiest thing you can. They ran out of time and decided they would actually try to learn tomorrow.

In Herbology, they were handling bubotubers. He knew he had to be extremely careful when handling them, so he momentarily put his worries aside. That lasted all of twenty minutes.

By History of Magic, he was practically biting his nails. He really hoped Rose would let him see her notes. Nothing important happened in Divination, which was good. In Care of Magical Creatures, they fed the foals. In Potions, Scorpius and Albus had to finish up their Draught of Peace, and Albus wished that Scorpius was paying attention to what they were doing, but he couldn't tell for sure. In Transfiguration, they had to work on turning their bird/goblet back into a bird. Albus only managed to make his cup grow small legs.

Once he was finally in the library, he didn't let his worry deflate. He paced until Ever grabbed him and pulled him to the floor next to the rest of them. "Just spit it out," she said.

"Yeah," Indigo agreed. "You're killing us."

"No one saw the message but us." He told them bluntly.

This resulted in confused expressions. "What?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah." Albus said, even though Scorpius hadn't asked a yes or no question. "That's why I talked to Hailey Moore this morning. She said no one had seen anything. And her friends agreed with her, and Antony told me last night."

If Indigo was surprised by the mention of her brother, she didn't show it.

"How did we see it, then?" Ever wondered aloud.

"I think I know. And none of us will like it." Rose announced.

_Oh, _Albus thought, _great. _

Rose left for a specific section of the library, and no one talked while she was gone. When she was back, she was carrying a small, leather-bound book. "I checked this out last year." She explained, flipping through pages like lightning. "I vaguely recall . . . Ah! Here it is."

She cleared her throat and read,

_"Only a very talented wizard, who was trained in Legilimency and Occlumency, can have enough power to feed a person false memories or images. It's an unlikely gift to acquire, and only a handful of wizards have ever done so. It is hard to perform Occlumency at all, and this is much, much harder. The memories usually only last hours, or days, sometimes. However long, it is highly dangerous. The pictures people may produce can drive a wizard or Muggle to insanity or worse."_

Ever was the first to talk. "Well that's . . . happy."

No one laughed.

"Are you saying that the Snake Society just planted something in our heads that wasn't even real?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," Rose answered. "Yes, I am."

"Okay, then," said Scorpius. "As long as we're on the same page."

"So, they _are _trying to make her insane?" Indigo questioned.

"No," Albus responded. "They can't've. They made us see it too, remember?"

She nodded.

"They're trying to tell us something." Ever blurted. "They _want _us to know about them, for some reason."

"Are we gonna—" Scorpius began.

"Why is he in the library _again?" _Ever asked, and everyone followed her line of sight. And, like the day before, the boy with the dirty-blonde hair was standing in the shadows, not even trying to hide the fact that he'd been staring at them.

That night, Albus somehow tricked himself into sleep. He thought of the summers when he was with his friends, not having to worry about homework or a group of Muggle-born haters who may or may not be out to make him and his friends lose their sanity.

Anyway, he was enjoying a regular dream. Ever told him he had something on his shirt, and then turned into a bird, then a cup. Then Indigo drank from that cup, and Ever turned back into herself and Indigo just continued to drink. Then Rose and Scorpius approached and slapped Albus on the back. Then it changed.

He was just out of the Hogwarts castle. The Whomping Willow was a silhouette in the distance. He loved being outside. The wind was blowing and leaves were gently falling from the trees, and beautifully caressed each other on the ground.

He wondered why he was here.

That wonder didn't last long. He through a look at the trees, and saw a glimpse of dirty blonde hair before it disappeared into the foliage. He only hesitated a second before following.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Eight: Introductions_

Albus almost lost sight of the boy. He would dash behind a tree or around a corner, and Albus would have to wait a few seconds before seeing him again.

Albus reached into his pocket for his wand, out of habit. We found it was _actually _there, he gasped. This was just a projection of himself, right? So why did the wand feel so _real?_

He knew that making noise probably the best thing he could've done. He pressed himself against and old oak, not even daring to breathe. He clutched his wand, just in case a fight erupted.

The blonde boy merely glanced behind his shoulder, then, seeing nothing, continued walking.

Albus let out his breath and continued walking after him. But the boy was more cautious now, glancing back every few seconds. Albus ran from tree to tree, hoping the plants would keep him from sight.

The boy stopped next to a giant maple. Had he found out Albus was following him? Was he stopping so they could duel?

He ran a pale hand over the tree. Then he was gone, and Albus groaned. How had he been able to Disapparate? You had to be trained, to take the class. And what about the Ministry? They track the under-aged wizards to see if they're doing magic. How could he do that without them knowing? He was younger than Albus.  
>Albus stumbled toward the maple, not sure if he wanted to check that the boy was really gone, or find a trapdoor or something. There was nothing.<p>

And then pain exploded behind his eyelids, and he felt blood trickle from his ears and mouth. He fell to the ground, but was desperate to not black out. He spun around, ready to face his culprit, when another hit slammed against his skull. He didn't know if it was a spell or simply a heavy object, but it didn't matter. He was getting dizzy with pain.

He tried to stand up, and there was more pain. This time he fell to his knees and puked up a combination of blood and bile. His chest heaving, he tried to stand up once again.

"Ooh, a fighter," someone hissed from behind the darkness. His hearing was suddenly poor, and he remembered the blood that was coming from his ears before. He could still make out the words, and focused on their direction.

Before Albus could get hit once again, he whipped out his wand and said, _"Stupefy!"_

Instead of a thud, he heard the small counter curse, _"Ennervate,"_

Albus wasn't ready to give up, even though he was swaying on his feet. The pain hadn't faded in the slightest. But he'd promised his friends he wouldn't die, and he meant it. _"Lumos," _he whispered, but that didn't help. The darkness was in his mind.

He focused on where the counter curse had come from, and pointed his wand. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Another burst of pain, and this time he couldn't help but collapse. He didn't want to. He fought his droopy eyes, even though his body begged him to let them close. Right before the darkness consumed him completely, he caught a glimpse of a man.

The darkness danced just behind his eyelids for a while. He didn't know if he was dead. Part of him wished it. If he was dead, then the pain would. And _oh, _did he want the pain to stop.

It'd gone from in his skull to his whole body. His blood was replaced with fire, his bones and skin melting from the heat.

He didn't scream. He didn't move. He felt that if any part of him moved even an inch, the pain would be so much worse. So he kept completely still.

When the darkness slowly faded, and the pain lessened, he didn't open his eyes. He was afraid of what he would see. He heard people talking. Girls' voices, most of them.

"Oh, _God," _someone said. Ever, he recognized.

He wasn't abducted. He was safe. He was with Ever. His eyes flicked open.

His mum, his dad, Professor McGonagall, Ever, Indigo, Scorpius, Rose, Lily, and James were all there. How long had he been out? Must have been long if his parents were there already.

"Albus," Indigo breathed, throwing her arms around him.

"Ow," he complained as she squeezed him tightly.

"Sorry," she laughed, pulling back. He noticed her eyes were shiny, though.

"Wow, mate," said Scorpius, sitting next to him. "That was frightening."

Then ever was there, hugging him more gently then Indigo had. "I was so scared." She said. Albus knew she was thinking about her vision. They probably all had been.

Rose hugged him, then Lily. James patted him on the shoulder and said, "Glad you're not dead."

Albus frowned and said dryly, "Thanks. Me, too."

His mum was nearly in tears. "You had your father and I nearly worried to death."

His dad gave him a hug, not saying a word. His mum kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you're not seriously injured, Albus," McGonagall sighed. "But can you tell me what happened to you?"

"Can you tell _me _what happened to me?" Was he found in the forest? Why was he injured if just his _projection _got hurt?

She nodded. "You were found in your bed, in a puddle of blood. There was blood coming from your ears and mouth. You wouldn't wake up. So, your friend," she pointed at Scorpius, "and a few other boys helped carry you down here. The whole school's in a frenzy. Can you tell me how you got like that? Madam Pomfrey said it looked like you'd suffered a pain curse."

His dad froze. "The Cruciatus Curse?" he asked quietly.

"No," McGonagall assured him. "She said it was one she'd never seen before. A new one, perhaps, or an old one that's not commonly used today."

"I don't know." He whispered, and it was true. He knew he'd been attacked in the woods by a man, which was not much to go on.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Alright," McGonagall breathed. "I'll be in to check on you later."

His mum gave him a swift pat on the head. "Your father and I are going to talk to Madam Pomfrey. We'll be back, okay?"

Then they left.

James said, "I love you and all that, but I gotta go,"

Albus nodded in his direction, and James took off. Lily gave Albus a kiss on the cheek and left, too.

He looked at his friends.

"How long was I out?" he whispered.

No one answered.

"How long?" he demanded.

"Three days," Ever whispered.

He leaned back, groaning. "Three days," he repeated. Then looking at Rose with a slight smile, he said, "Did you at least take notes in History of Magic?"

They laughed. The sound felt strange on his cracked lips.

"So," said Scorpius, "are you going to tell us what happened?"

So he did. He told them about how he accidentally Projected himself to the forest, and he followed the kids who'd been looking at them. And then some man attacked him. He was sure it wasn't the blonde kid; this guy was fully grown.

"Do you think he was from the Snake Society?" Indigo whispered.

"What else?" Albus asked. Then, backtracking, added, "Maybe it was just something that lived in the Forbidden Forest and didn't want me in there."

His words carried no wait. It seemed that they all knew his guess was incorrect.

"Then why didn't they attack before?" Rose asked.

"Because they didn't see me?" Albus offered.

"Maybe," said Ever insincerely.

There was silence for a while.

Then Ever asked, "We need something to call ourselves."

"What?" Indigo asked, her brow furrowing as she bit her lip.

"Well, if we're going to solve this mystery like it seems we have to, a feel a group name is in order." She explained. "Any suggestions?"

"The Mouseketeers," Indigo blurted, and everyone laughed. "What?" she said with a smirk. "Mice are the opposite of snakes."

"Snakes eat mice," Ever told her with a smile. "Not exactly the message we want to be sending."

"GOP," Rose said, and everyone was already shaking their heads. "Why not?" she defended. "It stands for 'Group of Opposing Peoples'."

"Gop?" Ever managed between giggles. "That sounds like the name of iffy slime you'd find in the lou."

Rose folded her arms.

"What about, 'Scorpius and the Scorpions?'" Scorpius grinned wildly at his suggestion.

"Just . . . no," said Ever.

Then Albus spoke. "Arise."

Everyone looked at him, stopping their giggles.

"It's a combination of all the suggestions. You were looking for opposites, Indigo, and the opposite of being oppressed, which is what they want to do to Muggle-borns, is arising. And it's an abbreviation, like Rose's. And our names are in it, Scorpius. Albus, Rose, Indigo, Scorpius, Ever. ARISE."

Ever beamed at him.

"Anyone objections to 'ARISE?'"

There was head shaking.

"All right," she said, grinning again. "We are ARISE."

"And I'd like to see anyone try and mess with us," Scorpius added.

Albus didn't find any happiness or humor in this. After the attack, Ever's vision of his death became more real. He was starting to think that this would kill him.

All he knew is, if he was going to die, he'd bring the people who are torturing Ever with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_**Chapter Nine: Guard**_

Albus was forced to stay in the Hospital Wing for three days. Once he was out, he was expecting people to treat him as they had treated Ever. But they didn't. They all seemed worried, actually.

Cynthia, the sixth-year captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, approached him with a smile. She was a Keeper. "Hey, Albus," she said with grin.

"Hi," he said, turning away from his conversation with Scorpius.

"I heard about what happened." Pause. "Not all of it, of course." She laughed nervously. "Sorry. Let's not talk about that. Will you be okay for Quidditch try-outs in three days?"

He nodded, giving her a small grin. "I should be."

"Great! See you."

Then the two walked to meet their friends in the Dining Area.

"Hey," Ever greeted, and he sat next to her.

"He's out of the Hospital!" Scorpius cried. "Weird seeing you not strapped to that bed."

"I was never _strapped."_

"Whichever. Hey, are you gonna eat that omelet?"

Albus laughed and pushed his breakfast over. He wasn't hungry, anyway.

The thought of the blonde boy and the attacker and his Projecting ability and dying played inside of his head over and over, like a messed up playlist.

"So, got any other riddles that need solving?" Ever asked him.

He nodded. "I need to know why my Projection got hurt. It's just like a hologram, right?"

"I don't know," Rose answered, shaking her head. "Let's meet at the library again."

Then his friends starting talking about God-knows-what. Albus wasn't listening. His thoughts were drifting.

"Hey," he said, interrupting something Scorpius was about to say. "Have any of you seen the boy who I followed? You know, the one that watched us in the library?"

They were all shaking their heads.

"No," said Indigo. "It's like he just disappeared."

Throughout the day, people kept coming up and asking if he was okay. Mostly giant groups of giggling girls. Why did they travel in packs?

He wondered how many times he'd have to say he was okay until people actually started believing that he was okay. So far he was starting to think that day would never come.

Classes weren't any stranger or more spectacular, but his muscles were still a little stiff, so by the time he got to the library all he wanted to do was sit.

"You look terrible," Ever told him, showing her usual tact. "Well, terrible for _you _at least."

"I know," he complained, trying to rub away the stiffness in his neck.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Indigo asked, concerned.

"Would people please stop asking me that?" he mumbled.

"You got it," Indigo said.

"Let's crack this code," Ever put in, and Albus laughed. He knew this whole thing was hard for her, but she wasn't about to shy away from something she obviously recognized as a problem.

"That's my girl." Albus said to her, and then turned to Rose. "Got any suggestions?"

"Nope. Just look through the books until you find something."

They gazed at the hundreds, maybe thousands of books. Scorpius and Ever mumbled, "Great," at the same moment.

They stayed in the library until it's time for supper, then they go back to the library and stay well after sunset. Then, shoulders sagging and eyes blurry, they went back to the dorms.

Albus went straight to bed. His dreams were of snakes and a pair of flat grey eyes. Then the eyes were swallowed by a snake who then decided to swallow its tail. He didn't Project.

And for two whole days it was like that. Slowly, people got over his injury and Ever's freak-out. They still didn't want to sit next to her, but the conversations didn't cease. People stopped asking if he was alright, apart from Indigo. She only asked it out of genuine concern, and sparingly.

He remembered how Rose had read that the false memories only lasted hours, or days sometimes. The memory of the message hadn't even faded a bit. It still felt so real.

They spent all of their free-time in the library, and the boy with the blonde hair never made an appearance. Albus found himself watching people in the corridors carefully, studying their features to make for absolute sure they weren't the boy. Because that boy knew something. What boy his age can Apparate? And, conveniently, it was right before Albus was attacked.

He tried to put more energy into Quidditch. When he wasn't searching the library for any books on Astral Projecting, he starting practicing with Scorpius and other Gryffindor boys. He was always a Beater, and that was the way he liked it.

It was just sunset in the library, and every member of ARISE was looking for books in different sections of the library. Albus had found one called "_I Swear You Were In Two Places at Once! By Daniel Mistt." _He thought it looked legit enough. But after days of finding _nothing, _that wasn't saying much.

He was crouched, looking at the bottom shelf, when a husky male voice said, "Here."

There was a book right under his eyes called simply called _"Projection". _There was no offer. Albus grabbed it, and then looked up at the person who'd given it to him.

Steel-like grey eyes pierced him. His was staring in the face of his attacker.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Ten: __Irrational's Best_

Albus's jaw felt so clamped it might shatter. His hands clenched on the book he'd taken. He stood up swiftly, left hand already reaching into his back pocket for his wand.

By the time his wand was poised and ready, the culprit was gone. Albus didn't move though, just tried to focus on breathing or talking or laughing. There was not a sound.

He slowly exhaled and walked to his Ever first. "Get the others," Albus told her, "now."

She must've heard something in his tone, because she didn't question the command. In less then three minutes, they were all standing in front of him.

"So," Indigo said. "What happened?"

"I . . ." I started. "There was . . ."

"Yes?" Ever prodded.

"The man who attacked me," he rushed out. "He was there, and he gave me this." He handed the book to Ever.

No one spoke.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. When he gave her a dark look, she hurried on, "I mean, could it have been someone who looked like him?"

"No," Albus answered surely. "I'm positive it was him."

"So," began Ever, "he's trying to . . . Help us?" She showed all of them the book.

"They must want us to know for some reason." Ever concluded. "They must want you to know more about your talent. Maybe they think they'll be scared of what you see, so you won't Project anymore."

"Maybe he _wants _you to Project," Indigo suggested. "They want you to see the thing they do, like Ever."

"But Ever's visions are fake," Scorpius reminded her, and she gave a tight nod.

"Whatever the reason is," Albus said, "it doesn't matter. Obviously, they want us to know. But I still need to know. I'm going to study that book, even if I'm setting myself up for something."

So he did. That night, he stayed up well after everyone was asleep. His wand-tip lit, he studied pages until his eyes grew heavy and his vision was so blurry that trying to read would do no good.

Even after placing the book under his pillow, he couldn't get to sleep. He remembered that when he'd Projected the time before, his wand was in his pocket. He also remembered that he'd forgotten to take the wand _out _of his pocket when he went to sleep. Just in case he would Project again, the wand was safely in the pocket of his night-shirt.

He didn't want to sleep, not after his attacker had been _in the castle. _And, apparently, _wanted _him to Project. He couldn't control it, and some small part of him was wondering if someone else had control of it.

That thought sent a violent shiver down his spine. He banished it. He had enough to deal with.

Exhaustion gripped him and held tight. The fog eventually won over, despite the fight he put up.

He dreamed of nothing. The blackness clouded his brain, and he'd never found such happiness in such boredom.

Ever was not having such luck.

The next morning, she wasn't walking with Indigo and Rose. They told Albus that she told them to go, that she'd catch up. He nodded.

"Did you find anything in the book?" Indigo asked, giving his a small smile as they walked next to each other.

He shook his head. "So far, all it's talking about is how rare it is and how it's both a gift and a cure. I could've figured out both of those things on my own."

She gave another smile. "I always knew you were special."

She playfully knocked her shoulder against his, and a grin crossed his lips. "Well, if you think it, then it must be true." He told her lightly.

"Must be," she added, her gaze flicking from his eyes to his lips. "You're smiling."

His smile grew. "I tend to do that."

She shook her head. "Not since they attacked you. I've only seen you smile a couple of times."

The grin faded, and she looked so full of regret he almost put it back up just to see the lightness in her eyes again. "I've been scared, I guess," he explained, hating how his voice nearly quavered. "For everyone,"

She nodded, every trace of a laugh forgotten.

"Let's not worry about that now." He suggested.

She nodded again, her brow smoothing a little.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." She said.

"Don't be," he replied. "If you have anything on your mind, I don't want you to be afraid to say it to me. And I'll do the same for you. OK?"

Her beautiful mocha-colored faced smoothed all the way. "Alright," Indigo's blue eyes met Albus's green, and for a second they just stood like that.

Her silky, brown hair tumbled over her shoulders as she looked away. He thought he saw a blush on her cheeks.

Then Ever was there. Her multi-colored hair was in knots, her grey-blue eyes puffy with dark circles under them. Albus was immediately filled with concern, and he stepped toward Ever.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had another vision last night."

Her voice was hoarse. Had she been crying?

Gasps from everyone but Albus.

"What was it about?" he whispered.

He touched her arm, and she leaned into him.

"They killed someone."

Albus moved a little closer. God, they really _were _trying to drive her insane, weren't they?

"I'm so sorry, Ever," Rose choked out. "I can't imagine . . ."

"You don't want to," Ever told her quietly. "Imagine, I mean. The things I've seen are horrible."

"Let's get to breakfast," Scorp suggested.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Not everything can be solved with _food, _Scorpius,"

"No," Indigo spoke-up. "No, I think he's right. You look like you could use some food, Ev,"

When Scorpius, Rose, and Indigo began to head for the Dining Hall, Albus called out, "Guys, I'm just going to talk to Ever for a second. We'll be right in."

Indigo threw a look over her shoulder, but Scorpius just through up a dismissal hand-signal.

"Okay," Indigo said at last. And then Albus and Ever were alone.

"Something was different." He accused, keeping his voice gentle.

"What do you mean?" She asked, startled. She pulled out of his reach and faced him with the intensity of an angry bull.

"Something was different about this vision," he explained. "Something was . . . worse."

They just stared at each other. Albus didn't dare make another statement, and he noticed that Ever wasn't denying anything.

"Yes," she said at last. "It was . . . worse."

He didn't say anything. He didn't move to comfort her.

"They tortured him first."

He stayed still.

"And it was so _familiar." _She looked into his eyes then. Her grey-blue ones were shiny with tears, and he wanted to wrap his arms around her. But he didn't move. He wouldn't, not until she was done.

"Remember when we were eleven, and I told you that I could see them? And then you told me why you couldn't?"

He nodded.

"It was my mum," she explained, her chest heaving. "I was eight. I never knew who my dad was. My mum always told me that she didn't have any family, so we were all we had. And each other was enough." She laughed bitterly. "Not anymore, right?"

She still wasn't done. He could sense that.

"We were about to watch a movie. We did it every weekend. She went into the kitchen to get snacks. I remember the popcorn fell to the ground and spilled all over the floor. She didn't like messes, my mum. She was on the floor, screaming. I asked her what was wrong, over and over. She just screamed. I tried to call the police, but I couldn't find the phone. Then, out of nowhere, it was like a beam of green hit her, and she was gone. I held her and I cried and I called the police. While they were on their way, all I could think about was cleaning up the popcorn for her."

She wasn't crying, but she looked nearly broken in half.

"The doctors said they couldn't find anything that would cause death. Her heart just . . . stopped." She shook her head. "And that's what the murder of that guy looked like."

A shiver ran through Ever's spine.

"And, I think it was the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse,"

"Yes." Albus finally spoke. "That would make sense."

"Which means someone had to be there to curse her. Which means they were _in my house. _And, you said that your attacker was there and then not. The police didn't find anyone in the house. What if it's the same guy? Are they gonna kill me like they killed my mum? Why _me? _There are plenty of Muggle-borns, and I didn't even know I was one then. Why _me? _Why _mum?"_

This time, Albus wraps his arms around her. He kisses her forehead, and whispers, "We'll get him. I promise we will." And now he has to.

She nods.

Then Indigo's there. She stares at them for a second. Albus's hands are still wrapped around Ever. She pulls away gently, and they both turn to their friend.

"You guys were gone a while. Just wanted to see if you were okay. And I'd say you were _very _okay." She shook her head to herself. "Let's go eat." She added more gently.

Ever walked with Indigo, and they were talking about something in hushed voices.

Albus stared at the lovely brown head of Indigo, and the daring multi-colored head of Ever and let out a breath.

There was a good chance that the person who killed Ever's mum was the same who tried to kill Albus. And then something dawned on him. Is someone targeting the people Ever cares about? Is Ever who they're truly after?


	11. Chapter 11

**A.R.I.S.E. and the Snake Society**

_**Chapter Eleven: Frivolous**_

A couple days later, Indigo and Scorpius were sitting on either side of Albus in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lovegood hadn't begun class, so the friends were talking in hushed voices. Albus hadn't told the others about what Ever had told him. He figured he was doing right, because she wasn't volunteering the information, either.

"I think he just Apparated," Scorpius said, referring to the small visit Albus received in the library.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Rose snapped. "You can't Disapparate and Apparate on Hogwarts grounds!"

"Then what?" Indigo wondered, giving Albus a lingering look. "What do you think?"

For the last couple days, she would ask him questions quietly and meet his eyes, then look away immediately. He would be lying if he said it didn't bother him.

"I don't know," he answered. "Maybe he became invisible? My dad has an Invisibility Cloak,"

"Maybe," Ever allowed.

"Okay, class!" Professor Lovegood called, and the class fell silent. "Today, we're going to start learning something that we didn't learn when I was your age. It's very difficult, but I want you all to know it. I know that there's no danger, but it's still important. We're going to learn Occlumency."

There were murmurs and gasps. Some grown wizards couldn't even do that. How were they expected to?

Lovegood ignored the chatter. "Can anyone tell me what Occlumency is?"

Rose's hand immediately shot up, and Professor Lovegood gave the younger girl a bright smile. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Weasley," she corrected quickly, but respectfully.

"Yes, yes." Lovegood said, giving her a small smile. "You remind me so much of your mother. She's smart, just like you."

Some kids gave sniggers and a small coughed, _"teacher's pet."_

Professor Lovegood either doesn't hear or isn't bothered, and Rose gives a small eye roll before speaking.

"Occlumency is the defense against Legilemency. Legilimency is the art of extracting memories or thoughts from a persons mind. Someone highly in Occlumency, or an Oclummens, can feed the Legilimens who's reading them fake messages. But the majority of Occlumens just block the Legilimens from accessing their thoughts and memories, because feeding fake ones is very difficult. Also, a wizard very trained in both fields can implant fake memories in a persons head. To make them go insane or remember something that never happened."

"Very good, indeed!" Lovegood cried, beaming at Rose. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

She launches into the lecture, and Rose isn't the only one hanging on her every word. Albus listens as if his life depends on it. Because, maybe, it does. He takes notes, getting down only a few things because there's so much to cover.

After DDA, nothing was held Albus's interest. He spent his time somewhere else. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander.

Once the classes are over, he practically demands that his friends go to the library with him. Fortunately, they all agree to come.

Ever sits first, then Rose, then Indigo. Scorpius arrives late. "Sorry," he said. "I was practicing for Quidditch try-outs. They're today,"

Rose opens her mouth as if to say something, but Albus talks first. "Great. Sit down."

When he does, Albus blurts, "Occlumency,"

"Yeah," Indigo said, "what about it?"

_"That's _how they're sending Ever fake visions." He sighs, and wants to smack himself for not seeing it before. "My dad says that when Voldemort was getting into his head and putting in pictures, he had to learn Occlumency to get rid of them. What if they could _manipulate _the images they send someone to look exactly how they want them to?"

There was silence.

"Sometime I can't believe people call me the smart one," Rose groaned. "How come I didn't figure it out? I was reading all the material. Ugh,"

Scorpius pats her hand. "Is it bad that I feel happy you feel not know-it-all-ish?"

"You didn't think of it, either," she snapped.

"And I'm fine with that," Scorpius tells her with a smug expression. "Because, unlike some know-it-alls who shall remain nameless, I'm not you,"

"Wait," Indigo protested. The color had almost drained from her face, as if the realization she'd just come to was almost toe frightening to express. "Lord Voldemort didn't _know _he was sending those images to your dad. And he was . . . powerful. He couldn't manipulate what he was showing your dad, because everything he saw was the truth. Are you saying that we're dealing with something more powerful then . . . Voldemort?"

"I can't believe you're doing something so frivolous!" Rose scolded before Quidditch try-outs. "I mean, with everything we're dealing with. You're insane." Then, glaring at Scorpius she added, "Both of you."

"Frivolous?" Scorpius asked, as if offended. "Quidditch is _not _frivolous."

"And _you," _Rose said, turning to Ever. She'd surprised everyone by showing up and announcing she was going to be Seeker. No one had any idea if she was any good, because no one had actually scene her play. She'd get Seeker, Albus was sure, because Ever did things like that. The time when no one believed in her would be the time she prevailed. "I thought you knew better."

"Nope." She responded with a grin.

Rose rolled her eyes, but Albus could see a small smile break through her scowl. She went back to the bleachers and sat next to Indigo, who had a sour expression on her face. When Albus waved at her, the frown was replaced with a smile a shouted greeting.

Cynthia stepped onto the field, and gave them all a malicious grin. She loved having fun with the "fresh meat," as she called them. "We're going to play a game, and whoever plays the best gets a spot on the team. It's simple."

Cynthia assigned people, by the position they were applying for, into teams. Then she released all the balls from a box, and shouted, "Go!"

Ever zoomed up before everyone else, and Albus was right behind her.

Throughout the first game, Albus made far more saves then any of the other Beaters. He saved Ever, Scorpius, and Daniel Rollington, another kid trying out for Beater, and managed to hit both the other team's Beater's off their brooms. Scorpius, applying for Beater, saved six balls, but missed five. Ever got the Snitch.

The following games were a lot like the first one. Albus was almost hit by a Bludger, but just managed to swerve and toss it back to the person who hit it at him. Scorpius missed six and got five. Ever got the Snitch, and won them the game once again.

Albus loved being up in the air. Flying was amazing to him. If he could, he do nothing but fly for hours. It helps him think, and maybe he could use a chance to think right now. Another part of him argued that he'd been thinking _way _too much. He ignored both thoughts and just focused on the game.

Once the games were over, and everyone was tired and on the ground, Cynthia smiled and said, "Result's'll be up soon."

Indigo and Rose rushed onto the field. Indigo had a huge grin on her face, and he could see Rose was fighting a smile.

"You were excellent!" Indigo gushed to all three of them at the same moment.

"So," Scorpius began to Rose. "What'd you think?"

She gave him a small smile. "You were great."

His responding smile was so big, Albus was afraid it would split his face in half.

"Albus, you were so good!" Indigo said, and he smiled at her, glowing from her compliment.

Then he noticed Ever shifting uncomfortably, and he gave her a warm grin. "You were . . . fantastic, Ever. Truly,"

She beamed at him. "So were you,"

"You'll make the team for sure."

"You think?"

"Of course I do." Then he said.

"Then we'll have something in common."

They just grinned at each other for a few seconds.

"We better get to dinner," Indigo pointed out, and they all left.

That night, once again Albus wasn't asleep when he was supposed to be. He tried to be, at first, but soon became restless. He was reading the book about Projecting, absorbing every boring word of it, when someone else's voice's materialized in his mind.

_Oh, God, what am I going to do?_

It startles him, but he keeps firm hold of his lit-up wand. He thinks, _is someone manipulating my mind? _It takes a few seconds for his pulse to slow, and his adrenalin to go down enough to think.

His wand is already poised, ready for attack, when the voice actually registers. At first, he doesn't believe it. How can it be? He'd never heard of any wizards doing this in the past. But, then again, he hadn't heard of Astral Projection before he knew he was a Projector, either. His head pounded, his heart hammering so hard he was afraid it might split his chest. Everything was strange now. Why not this? A big part of him still didn't want to except it, didn't want it to be real. The practical part, maybe. He didn't know why this happened, but he was completely sure of the result. He would deal no matter how scary or weird or unusual.

The voice wasn't of some mysterious bad guy. It was so familiar he ached.

_Ever, _he whispered in his mind, _how are you in my mind?_


	12. Chapter 12

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Twelve: Whispers_

There was silence on the other end. Albus could practically feel the alarm radiating from Ever in his mind. He knew she was probably going through the same thing he had been when he heard her voice. He hoped that she would come to the conclusion he came to, and not think someone was attacking her mind. But, then again, who's to say they weren't?

His silent brewing was interrupted by a soft, almost scared,

_Albus?_

He focused on the thought, and let it pull him back into now.

_Hi, Ever, _he thought as hard as he dared, _it's me._

She didn't hesitate. _How is this happening?_

_ I don't know, _he responded. _Maybe it's not? Maybe I'm dreaming?_

A sharp pain occurred in his upper arm, and he rubbed it absent-mindedly.

_ Nope. _She thought, _not dreaming. I just pinched myself. It definitely hurt._

Wait. She pinched herself, and _his _arm hurt? And they could send each other messages through their brains? And he had _felt _it when she was scared before. He wondered is _she'd _felt when he was startled before and had mistaken it for her own feelings.

_Ever, _he began slowly, his stomach plummeting. _I can feel your pain._

_ What? Really? _She didn't sound shocked or scared, but curious.

_Mm-hmm. _

Then his face was soar, and he had no idea why. Was Ever experimenting?

_Ow. _They both complained at the same.

_Okay, _Albus thought, _we've established that I can feel what you feel. Now, would you stop hurting yourself?_

_ Sure thing._

Albus almost laughed, but didn't. _Does this mean we'll have the same dreams? _He wondered.

_Maybe we'll just _see _each other's dreams. _She suggested. Cold dread leaked over Ever, and Albus felt it.

_Why is that bad?_

_ What? _Now she _did _sound startled. _Oh, yeah, you can feel what I feel. That's starting to get old._

_ You're telling me._

Pause. _What about my visions?_

_ What about them? _Albus wondered.

_Will you see them?_

He thought about that for a second. _Don't think so._

This seemed to relieve her a tad. _Good. _Then, _Albus, why are you awake?_

_ I couldn't sleep, _he answered, _I've had a lot on my mind. What about you?_

_ Same as you, I guess. _

_ We should sleep._

_ Yeah. Sleep._

Albus whispered, _"Nox," _and the light on the tip of his wand to ceased.

Once he was in bed and close to sleep, Ever whispered in his mind, _Goodnight. _

He smiled at the darkness around him. _Goodnight, Ever._

Then he got some sleep.

In his dreams, he and Ever were sitting by the Whomping Willow. Then a stray broomstick began chasing him, and Ever was laughing. She gained control of the broom and aimed it the other way. Then Indigo was there, and the broom was headed straight for her. He waited for Ever to stop it. She didn't.

Then Albus was in a living room. It led right into a kitchen, which was illuminated in yellow light. The rest of the house was dark, so dark he wanted to pull out his wand, but decided against it.

There was terrible floral wallpaper. It was blue and peppered with little pink daisies. There was a small TV sitting on a school desk. A worn-put white couch sat a couple yards away from it, and on the couch sat a young girl. Ever, he recalled absent-mindedly.

She looked very different. Her hair was longer with only one blue streak, and her face was rounder. She was shorter, and her eyes carried lightness that Albus had only encountered a couple of times.

"Mum!" she cried playfully, eight-year-old voice high and clear. "Come _on! _You're gonna miss the whole movie!"

Beautiful-sounding laughter came from in the kitchen, and out stepped a blonde adult with blue eyes and long legs. She had freckles sprinkled across her tanned nose, and a kind face. She was holding a neon-green bowl, containing popcorn that was almost over-flowing. "Okay, Ev, I'm coming," she said smiling, and the kitchen light clicked off.

She went to go sit down by her daughter on the white couch, but she never made it. The popcorn fell to the ground with a loud _bang!_

She fell to the ground in the fetal position and screamed. Ever rushed to her mother. She put her hands on her mothers back, obviously not knowing what to do with them.

The screaming doesn't stop, and Ever looks close to screaming herself. "Please, Mum," she sobs. "What's wrong? What can I do? Mum?"

His heart ached for her.

Then she got up and started looking around, mumbling, "Phone, phone, phone, gotta call an ambulance. Gotta take care of Mum."

He wished he could help her. But he stayed where he was.

After a few minutes of tearing apart the couch covers, tossing aside a couple pieces of junk on the floor, and still not finding the phone, she went back to her mother.

"Please," she cried, "tell me what's wrong so I can help!"

Her mother didn't open her eyes, just continued to scream.

Then Ever reached into her shaking mum's pocket and pulled out something silver and shiny. In the darkness, it took a couple seconds to recognize the object as a cell phone. She punched in a number, and a voice rang out, "Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"It's my mum," she told them, breathing hard. "She's hurt. She won't stop—"

Then a bright green light was illuminating Ever's mother, and then the screaming stopped. She was completely still.

Ever dropped the phone, shouting, "Mum! Mum!" then she checked the pulse, then she was sobbing. "Mum, no! No,"

He vaguely heard a small _"Ma'am, I need you to tell me what's going on . . ." _coming from the cell phone, while Ever cried for her mother.

Right before he woke up, Albus thought he saw a picture of a snake swallowing it's own tail hovering over Ever's mum's body.

"Aren't you awake yet?" Scorpius complained as Albus's eyes flickered open. "It's nearly time for breakfast. Get up."

But Albus wasn't listening. He recalled his "conversation" with Ever the night before, and thought, _Ever? _No answer. _Ever!_

_ Good morning to you, too. _Ever replied icily.

_I guess we _do _make guest-appearances in each other's dreams. _He stated.

_You saw that, huh?_

_ Yep, _he responded. _And now we know it _was _the Snake Society._

He could feel her surprise. _What? How?_

He was puzzled. Hadn't she seen it, too? _The snake swallowing its tail. The Snake Society symbol was hanging over your Mum._

_ Woah. I must have been distracted._

_ I would say so. _He wished he could help her.

_Wanna call ARISE? _She asked.

_ Yeah, I think we have to. We don't have to tell them about your mum, but we should talk about this weird mind-connection._

"Are you going to get up or not?" Scorpius asked, and Albus climbed out of bed.

Throughout the day, their mind connection got the two in trouble. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, he kept reminding Ever to pay attention. In History of Magic, he made a comment about their ghost-teacher's captivating voice, which made Ever sputter a laughter right after a kid read, "and three wizards were gravely injured." Ten points were taken from Gryffindor.

In Herbology, Albus nearly dropped his supplies when Ever spoke to him. In Transfiguration, Killjoy was droning on and on. Ever gave a joking insult inside Albus's brain, and he shouted back jokingly, "Hey!" Unfortunately, it was out loud. Five points from Gryffindor this time.

By the end of the day, Albus was almost used to the sound of Ever's voice in his head. His friends all met in the library, by his request, and were waiting for him when got there. Except Rose. Surprisingly, she arrived ten minutes after them all. Her eyes were glinting with rebellion, her hair slightly damp. Albus didn't mention it, or give Scorpius a chance to.

He told them what happened between him and Ever, even though he wasn't quite sure what _had _happened. Ever interjected a couple of times, but other then that no one else spoke.

"You guys can read each other's minds?" Indigo asked incredulously.

"Not really," Albus answered. "More like, we can feel each other's moods and talk to each other through our minds."

Everyone looked skeptical. "Don't believe us?" Albus asked.

"We'll prove it," Ever promised. "Albus will leave the room, and then you say something to me that's completely random that he couldn't possibly guess. I bet you he does, because I'll tell him in here." She tapped her temple. "Now, Al, leave,"

He gave a half-hearted salute, which got a laugh, and then walked from the library. He stood just outside.

_They're thinking about it. Indigo looks pained. _Then, _they're deciding on something together. Gosh, you'd think they were deciding something life-threatening. OK! They got it. It's . . . Albus is not as cool as Ever. Ever is great._

_ Ever, _Albus scolded, laughing.

_Fine, fine. It's actually _"Do not go gentle into that good night." _Got it?_

Albus grinned. He liked that poem. _Got it._

His friends were all talking in hushed voices, which completely stopped when he approached. "Do not go gentle into that good night."

They all gaped at him, then at Ever. She was grinning smugly at them. "Told ya," she sang.

"Well, now that that's settled," Rose said, "I've got something to propose."

"Oh, gosh," Scorpius replied, faux-surprised, "right in here in front of everyone else?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Not _that _kind or proposal." She shook her head. Then she pulled out black papers from her robe. She lays one out on the table. It says _ARISE _in big, white letters. Under it is a picture of a hand coming up from a grave, which is a little creepy.

_"Gross," _Scorpius complained. "Why would you put that on our posters?"

"He's _arising," _Ever told him, defending Rose.

"More pressing issue is," Indigo said, "why'd you make us posters?"

"Well," Rose began, "this whole running around and telling us we need to meet isn't working. These posters are charmed. I've been working on them since we decided the name. There's one for each of us. You can do whatever you want with it. But just keep it. I designed for it to look like a band poster, so if someone finds just say that's what it is. We saw them in show together, if someone asks why we _all _have one. When you have something to tell us, just tap the paper with your wand and say _ARISE. _I charmed them to be linked, so if someone wants to call a meeting, then the word _Arise _will glow on all our papers."

"What about after the meeting?" Ever wondered.

"Whoever called the meeting will just tap the paper twice and say, 'Mission Accomplished.'"

"Mission accomplished?" Scorpius scoffed. "That's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard."

"I invented it myself," she shot back, flustered.

"Oh," his brows shot up. "By dumb I meant clever and . . . brilliant."

"Seriously, Rose," Albus interjected. "This _is _brilliant. You're a genius!"

"Yeah," Ever agreed. "It's great!"

"Good job," Indigo said.

"Yeah, well," she started modestly, but she couldn't hide the grin of pride.

Even though Scorpius and Rose seemed mildly impressed with Ever's and Albus's new skill, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was a dark, sinister reason he and Ever kept getting strange abilities. Was it possible that someone, or a group of wizards, could give another person rare powers? He hoped not. Because, if so, then they were planning on using the two of them as weapons.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Thirteen: Miss me, miss me_

Albus decided to keep his ARISE poster with the rest of his books. That way, he was forced to look at it. Scorpius put his above his bed.

Albus lay awake reading. He could tell that Ever was asleep. He could feel the drowsy pull, like they were attached by an invisible chord.

For what seemed like the millionth time, not a soul within the Gryffindor boys' cabin was awake, apart from Albus. Ever's sleepiness was starting to get to him, and he felt his eyelids drooping.

_"Nox," _he whispered, and his want went out. He slipped the book under his pillow.

His eyes shut, and for a while there was blissful silence in his head. Frightening thoughts of snakes and cries and visions and pain spells and Projecting weren't replaying in his head. He was alone, and he felt the weight of it. It was nearly amazing. Then a dream appeared in his head, and he forgot about the moment of peace. He was with Indigo. They were running from . . . something. Her hair was wet and matted. He seemed to be covered in sweat. "Albus!" she cried. "Just in case we don't make it—"

"No!" he shouted, still running.

"I just want you to know—"

"Stop! We're going to live."

She nodded and ran faster. Then she turned into Ever, and they were somewhere else. They were standing on a roof. The roof of Hogwarts, he realized absent-mindedly.

Ever was smiling. It warmed him, caused his heart to melt. Her blue-grey eyes glinted with happiness, and the fact that she felt good made him feel even better.

Then he was somewhere else again. There was no Ever or Indigo. It was just Albus, alone. He didn't know how he felt about that. It wasn't the kind of alone where he couldn't think. He could still think, and this room was creepy. Maybe alone wasn't always a good thing.

The room was white. As far as Albus could tell, there was no furniture or windows; he could barely make out a door. He tried to open it, but it was locked tight. White poured from hanging fluorescent lights on the ceiling. "Hello!" Albus shouted. "Anyone there?"

Had he Projected? He checked his back pocket for his wand, and then cursed quietly. He'd put it up before going to sleep.

"Hello, Albus."

He whipped around, heart hammering, slamming into his rib-cage many painful times over. He staggered a few steps back and looked at the person who'd been talking.

He was wearing a pitch-black suit and tie, and a evil grin. His salt-and-pepper hair was smoothed back, and his flat, grey eyes held a dangerous glint. He had a light brown wand twirling in his fingers.

"Who are you?" Albus questioned.

"I do not answer your questions," the man said as an answer. He shook his head as if Albus's question had been utterly ridiculous. Then, "My name's Viper."

_Strange name, _Albus thought, but didn't dare say aloud. He had a feeling this guy wasn't all about rainbows and puppies. "Did I Project?"

Viper nodded. "Yes, but not of your own accord."

_Is it ever of my own accord? _Again, he knew better then to speak his thoughts aloud.

"I've called you here."

Albus waited for Viper to explain why. When he didn't Albus volunteered, "Why'd you call me here, Viper?"

"First name basis now, are we?" He shook his head once again. "You'll refer to me as Lord. Understand?"

There was an unspoken threat laced in his tone, the kind that made a shiver violently shake Albus. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from wiggling too much. "Fine," then, "Lord Viper,"

He smiled. It stretched his already thin cheekbones, and his cracked lips parted in a way that made Albus's flesh crawl. "Why'd you call me? Who are you?"

"One at a time, boy." He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "I'm sure you've heard of my organization."

Viper's wand was suddenly in the air, and he whispered, _"Excetrabellicus," _

A snake swallowing its own tail appeared in the air. Its beady eye bore into Albus's and he couldn't move. The snake's tongue flicked around its tail.

"You're in the Snake Society." Albus pointed out stupidly. Of course, he was. What had Albus been expecting? That some perfectly nice wizard would pull him out of his sleep to _have tea?_

He laughed. It was a harsh, cold sound. "I _am _the Snake Society. Who do you think put it together?"

He hadn't thought about it. He didn't really care.

The organization needed to go down. It didn't matter who started it. Then something dawned on him, and he wanted to smack himself for not realizing it before.

"Why did you attack me?"

"Ah, yes," Viper sighed, as if bringing up a fine memory. "You were getting very close to something." His face darkened into stony anger. "You better not try anything like that again, boy."

"I didn't _try _anything to begin with. I can't control the Projecting."

"That's why I gave you the book." He explained, tapping his pale finger onto his pale temple. "Think, you wretched creature. It's all falling into place, is it not?"

_Sure, it is, _Albus thought, _but the fact that you want me to know about my powers and that you're the leader of the freaky cult I'm trying to fight doesn't help me at all! _He remained silent.

"I want you to join me." Viper said bluntly.

Albus couldn't help but laugh. "You want me to _help _you destroy my best friend? And, not to mention, all those other Muggle-borns."

"We're not trying to destroy Ever. We are showing her the light."

The sound of Ever's name crossing this monsters lips filled Albus with a sudden, unexpected rage.

"You're giving her fake, painful visions!" Albus spat.

"Sometimes lies are less harmful then the truth." Viper said, folding his hands. "You'd do well to remember that, boy."

"What about the pain? What's not _harmful _about that?"

"Something had to open her eyes." The stoniness was back. "I did not call you here so we could chitchat about your little friend. I decided to show myself. You should be greatly honored."

"Oh, yeah," Albus couldn't resist biting back. "I just _love _hanging out with self-righteous psychopaths."

Viper hissed. It sounded suspiciously like the snake he was named after, and his wand was suddenly at Albus's throat.

"I won't have some little boy disrespect me. You have felt what I can do. And, believe me; it can be so much worse. And it will be, not just for you, but for everyone you love, if you don't do exactly as I say exactly as I'm saying it. Understand?"

Albus didn't move. A hot lump of pride welled up inside of him, and he wouldn't nod. He couldn't.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Viper huffed smugly. "You _will _join us."

Then he was gone, leaving nothing to show he had been there at all except a smoky picture of a black snake swallowing its own tail.

Albus awoke drenched in sweat. He sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. It was still dark, and everyone around him was sleeping soundly.

He got shakily to his feet, grabbed his wand, and tore through his books. He's like to say that he was quiet, trying not to disturb the other boys from their slumber, but it was far from the truth.

He found the poster and held it up to his face with shaking hands. He tapped it and whispered, _"ARISE,"_

Then the letters glowed on the page like they were lit up with fire.

_I couldn't sleep and I saw the sign. _Ever told him in his mind. _Anything to talk about?_

He didn't answer her. He didn't know where to start.

_I'll talk to you when I talk to everyone else. Can you tell them to meet on the roof? You know the place._

He could feel that Ever was a little hurt, so he apologized. _I'm sorry, Ever. Okay? But, please, tell them to meet on the roof._

There was a long pause. Albus could practically hear the silence.

_Okay. _Ever agreed at last. _I'll tell them._


	14. Chapter 14

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Fourteen: Now You Gotta Kiss Me_

Albus didn't speak for the rest of the day. Okay, just once, when Professor Killjoy called on him to answer a question about the spell to change oneself into a crow. His friends tried again and again, but Albus didn't say a word. If he had, he knew that he'd want to tell them all about the dream, and he couldn't risk someone overhearing.

He paid specific attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts, trying to absorb as much information about Occlumency as he could get, but Professor Lovegood still wasn't teaching how to actually _use _Occlumency. They were just learning about it.

In Care of Magical Creatures, they were done learning with the unicorn foal, and were now working with Blast-Ended Skrewts. Albus knew that they had a tendency to kill each other. In Transfiguration, they were looking at the star's patterns in the last couple of nights.

More then once, Ever tried to talk to them using their telepathic connection. He almost always ignored her. Only once during Potions did he respond.

_Don't act like you don't hear me, _Ever was saying. _I know you do. What do you want to talk about? Just tell me. Please? You know I'll just keep talking until you answer._

Albus sighed inwardly. He believed her. _Okay, look, I'm talking. By the way, I'm not going to tell you. So stop wasting your breath. Er, um, brain-power._

_ Fine. _Ever snapped. _But we're not done here._

He believed that, too.

Right after class, he was heading for the roof. It was funny how that one vision—Ever's vision—made him know all about the roof. He guessed, because he was actually _in _the vision instead of just watching it, he knew all that his future self knew. And his future self knew how to get to the roof.

He hadn't tracked the others down. He'd just trusted that Ever would show them the way. He hoped he was right about that. If he wasn't, he might be sitting on the roof alone for a while.

He turned down a nearly vacant corridor, and saw Cynthia waving wildly. She looked tired.

"Albus!" she called, gesturing him forward.

He stepped toward her, and she gave him a huge grin. She threw her arms around him.

"The list's up!" she announced as she pulled away. A wide smile was still on her lips. "Go to the Hall, alright? Everyone else is checking it there."

Albus nodded, not actually quite sure ifhe _would _go. He wanted to see if he and Scorpius and Ever had made it, of course, and whoever else was on the team. But, what about the meeting.

He stood there deliberating for a couple minutes after Cynthia had left. Then he decided that he would check the list, and then go to the meeting. He followed Cynthia into the Great Hall.

It wasn't as crowded as Albus would have thought. A chorus of _"yes!" _and disappointed, _"man" _filled the hall. Albus didn't see Ever or Scorpius, or Rose or Indigo for that matter, so he thought they must've gone to the meeting. He was grateful to ever for showing them how to get there.

Albus pushed his way to the front, and felt a sly smile slide onto his face. He was officially a Gryffindor Beater. Then he looked at the other names. Ever had made it (she was Seeker), and Scorpius ended up being the other Beater. He knew that his friend might be a little disappointed, because he'd wanted to be Keeper, but he'd get over it.

After that, he headed off to the roof.

Albus would've thought there'd be some kind of magical force-field or Protection Charm, or _something _to keep students off. But there was nothing. At least, nothing _so far. _

Getting up really wasn't complicated. The part of the rooftop where Albus was aspiring to be was right by the Whomping Willow. It the rooftop of tower. Albus climbed out onto a patio and hoisted himself up. There was a sliver of roof that was tucked in, so no one could see it from the outside. But Albus could see everything around him.

The lake glistened in the setting sun, and the grounds looked almost unreal. People danced around each other, like little ants. The sky was purple-pink-blue-orange color, and it made everything seem even lovelier.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Albus was surprised to hear the voice come from behind him, but he didn't jump. "Yes," he agreed.

Ever took a seat right next to him. They just stared at it for a second, their shoulders pressed against each other's. "Have you been here before?" Albus wondered.

Ever rested her head on Albus's shoulder. He felt his pulse pick up.

_That's peculiar, _he thought.

"What do you mean?" Ever asked.

"In your visions," he clarified. "Have you ever seen this place in them? Before last night, I mean."

She nodded into his shoulder. "Yes, but only once, not counting last night."

"What was happening in it?"

"You were there," she told him. "Both times. The first time, it was all of us. Scorp, Rose, you, Indigo, and me."

"The second time it was just us." Albus pointed out. "I wonder why that is."

"Does it matter?" Ever countered.

Albus laughed. "I guess not."

Albus looked down at her. Her brown hair framed her face, and her blue-grey eyes shone in the growing twilight. Her straight nose was almost touching his shirt. She was smiling. She really was beautiful.

"What?" she asked when she caught him looking.

"You're kind of beautiful, you know that?"

She mock-pouted. "Only kind of?" she asked, faux-hurt. "I've got to pick up my game."

Then she pulled her head off his shoulder, and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

She looked into his eyes. He felt himself giving her a tiny smile. She just made him feel so, well, _happy. _Then she was moving closer to him, and he didn't think, just reacted.

Their lips met, and he pulled her closer to him. His arms wound themselves around her, and without his knowledge he was pressing himself as close to her as he could get.

At that moment, all he wanted was her. He wanted him arms to stay around her forever. Then he was deepening it, trying to get as much of her at one time as he could.

A sound like someone was choking on a bone came from behind them. They both broke apart and turned to see their friends staring at them. Then Indigo, wide eyed, clamped her wide open jaw and spun to leave.

"Indy, wait," Ever begged, running after her. Probably going to tell her that the kiss had been a mistake, an accident, something that would never happen again.

Albus shook off the thought. He had something to discuss, and no matter what had just happened, his friends needed to hear it.

"Indigo," Albus spoke up. "Please. Come back. Please,"

She stopped walking away, but didn't turn around. Ever went back and stood by Rose.

"Please," he repeated. "We need you,"

She spun then, giving a harsh laugh. "You _need _me? Looks like you were doing just fine with Ever."

"I need all of you," said Albus, ignoring the jab. "We're a team. Indigo, I wouldn't stop you from leaving if that's what you wanted to do unless it was really important. But you're part of the team. A big part of it, actually. Just . . . stay, alright?"

Indigo went to stand by Scorpius, not looking at Ever and only looking over Albus's shoulder. God, why was she so mad? Did she think that he and Ever would just start being together all the time and never see their old friends? That seemed a little radical, but then Albus was stumped.

_Oh, well. _He thought, _let's get this show on the road._

He told them all about the dream, not even sparing the color of Viper's hair. He saw fear etch itself into every one of their faces, slowly spreading like some kind of disease. It made Albus all the more afraid, but he struggled to hide it.

"So, we have to be a team, okay? No arguments. We need _everyone _for this." Albus told them. "We can't be ARISE with letters missing."

"Since when do people _kiss _their teammates?" Indigo barked.

"I'm pretty sure it's been done before," he informed.

"Well, I don't know if I can be a part of this team if you two'll be snogging every chance you get." Indigo said icily.

"We're not—" Albus began, but Ever held up her hand.

"Stop," Ever pleaded to Indigo.

"Stop what?" she asked. Her blue eyes glistened.

"Just stop being so . . . mad."

"I'm _so sorry!" _Indigo raged. Then she softened, just a little. "I'm sorry." Genuine, this time. "I just . . . can't."

Then she left. This time, no one stopped her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Fifteen: Silent Treatment_

Albus and Indigo didn't talk. ARISE met on the roof twice a week, but for a fortnight, Indigo and Albus didn't talk. He missed her like crazy, but he couldn't scratch Ever out of his mind. They talked everyday. It made it a little easier losing Indigo.

But Ever and Albus hadn't kissed. They hadn't talked about the kiss. And, even worse, they hesitated before touching each other, then finally decided against doing it at all. Albus didn't like it, but if Ever just wanted to be friends, he would deal with it. He'd be her friend. But, God, did he miss Indigo.

She talked to Rose, of course. She rarely talked to Scorpius, because he was always hanging out with Albus. Albus was quite sure she wasn't mad at Scorp, though. He didn't know whether or not she was talking to Ever. But by the way she turned her back on her during the ARISE meetings, he doubted it. Rose was the peacemaker. Scorpius, Ever, and Albus had Quidditch practice three times a week. Sometimes he'd see Indigo in the stands, and he'd wave to her. She usually just turned away from him. Once he thought he saw her waving back, but he couldn't be sure if it was that or a certain crude gesture.

Earlier in the year, he'd said that he couldn't lose any of his friends. That was still true. Getting the silent treatment from Indigo was proving just how much they'd become a part of him.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they _still _weren't learning how to use Occlumency. Professor Lovegood said that they would be starting sometime next week. It was making Albus antsy. Couldn't they just learn already?

Albus and Scorpius had successfully made a successful Babbling Beverage, which caused Scorp to go on and on about nothing. It got kind of old after a couple hours. Rose avoided them until it was all the way out of his system.

The Blast-Ended Skrewts were getting increasingly more difficult to work with. Albus's had attacked Rose's, and they were both almost killed in the process. Hagrid was happy to see them, and constantly was inviting them over for tea. Albus felt bad for not seeing him of late, and promised to go.

Albus was walking through the Great Hall, Ever and Rose on either side of him. Scorpius was practicing Quidditch, so he could be sure he was great at all practices. It didn't make much sense to Albus. Practice for practice?

"So," Albus tested mildly to Rose. "How's Indy?"

"Oh, no," Rose shook her head. "You want to know, you go talk to her."

Albus swallowed. He didn't know if he could. What if she didn't want to talk to him? And what does he mean _what if? _She made it perfectly clear that she was done with him.

Ever seemed to read his mind, and she snaked her arm through his. It was the first contact they'd had since the roof, and it made Albus smile.

"I miss her, too," Ever said bluntly, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He vaguely remembered that that was how their kiss had started, so she might not want to do that if she didn't want to kiss him, but he wasn't about to point it out.

He absent-mindedly leaned into her, and their fingers intertwined, arms still coiled around the other ones.

Then they looked up to see Indigo glaring at them. Her dark face was lit up with displeasure, her blue eyes glistening with it. Her full lips were clamped shut in an angry grimace. "God," she said slowly. "You two don't _stop _do you?"

Then she gathered her books and stormed out of the Hall. "I better see if she's okay," Rose pointed out, but Albus stopped her.

"No." he said. "I'll do it. It's time,"

Ever gave his hand an encouraging squeeze, and he detached himself from her. Then he headed after one of his very angry best friends, who was currently fleeing him in disgust.

She went to the library. He didn't know where he'd been expecting her to be, but this was not the place.

He approached her slowly. She was behind a stack, in a vacant area that looked permanently deserted.

Her back was to him, and he thought he could make out tiny sobs. His heart fell into his stomach. Was it _his _fault she was crying?

_Of course it's my fault, _he thought, _who else would it be? Did you see her storming away from any other person?_

Instead of asking her if she was okay, if he could help, what was wrong, he sat next to her. He just sat there. He didn't touch her. He didn't offer up-sides. But, after a while, he reached out and took her hand.

Her sobs had long since passed, but her face was still gleaming with tears, her eyes overfilling with them.

"You shouldn't have come," she told him hoarsely.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things I do," he grumbled. "But you're not getting rid of me that easy."

She swiped her arm across her face, wiping the tears away. "I'm serious, Al,"

"So am I." He insisted. "You're one of my best friends, Indy. I don't want to lose you."

"Yeah," she said with a shaky laugh. "You don't wanna lose me. 'Cause I'm such a good _friend."_

"You are," Albus told her sweeping hair out of her face, forcing her to look at him. "I've never met anyone like you before. If I lost you, it would kill me. So I don't want to. Not now. Not ever."

"Ever?" she asked. "Funny you bring that up."

He frowned. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Yes," she agreed. "But so what?" She shifted her weight so that she was just a little farther away from Albus. "Are you two . . . An item, now?" She looked down uncomfortably.

"I don't think so." He answered honestly. "Neither of us meant for that kiss to happen. It just did, you know? We just . . . Kissed. I think she wants to pretend it never happened, and if that's what she wants, then that's fine with me."

Indigo looked up at him through her lashes. "Is that what you want?"

"I don't know." he told her. "I guess I don't like _not _talking about things. It's like there's an elephant in the room all the time. So, yeah, we should talk about so we can move on, at the very least."

"You want to move on?" Indigo asked, apparently confused.

"Maybe. I don't know. Yes? No? I don't know." He shook his head. "What about you? Why are you . . . Upset?"

"Think about it, Albus,"

She started to get up and leave, but he grabbed her hand. "Please stay," he requested. "It's the first time I've talked to you in weeks. Don't let it be over so soon."

She sat down again, and he finally caught a smile on her face.

"You know, a lot of girls have crushes on you." Indigo randomly pointed out. "Most of them are just in it because you're dad's '_famous'." _She shook her head as if it were ridiculous. Then her face darkened. "But Ever's different. She likes you for different reasons."

Albus shifted uncomfortably. "She's one of my best friends. She _should _like me,I guess."

"That's not what I meant." Before he could respond, she changed the subject. A little. "Before the kiss. You and Ever were together all the time. Why?"

"I'm her friend," he explained quietly. "The things she was going through . . . No one would've made it through that on their own."

"You mean her visions, right?"

"Mostly," he admitted. "But there are horrible things in her past that she's still running from."

"Like what?" She asked gently.

He considered telling her. He _really _considered it. If he told her, she might stop being mad at Ever. But, that wouldn't be because she forgave her, only out of pity, and he knew Ever never wanted _anyone's _pity. "That's not mine to tell." he told her at last.

She nodded. "I understand."

"So," he began lightly, "does this mean you've forgiven me?"

She looked at him with a slight smile. "Does this mean you want me to?"

He nodded. "Of course. I missed you,"

"Are you and Ever dating?"

"No,"

"Are you going to start?"

"Probably not."

She shook her head. "it's that _'probably' _that gets me, Al. I know I have no right to want you to stay away from each other, but I can't help it. Do what you want. But, if you and Ever are going to be together, I can't be around you anymore, Albus. It just hurts too much."

When she got up again, he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Don't go. I want you with me. 'Til the end."

"You do?" she sat down.

He wiped her face, which still had the smallest evidence of tears. He laughed. "I thought I made it obvious. I don't want to be without you. You're my best friend."

He pulled her into a long embrace, and when they pulled away she was smiling. Her gaze flicked to his lips. "One of these days . . ." they flicked back up to his eyes. "I'll get even."

Then she left, leaving Albus with zero clue to what she'd been talking about.

Dinner was a silent affair. For Albus, at least. Scorpius and Rose and Indigo were talking. The latter kept throwing smiles at him, probably trying to convince everyone that she wasn't still mad at him.

Ever glared. She glared at her plate while she ate, or the wall when people decided to try and include in their conversation, despite how obviously upset she was.

Albus just ate his food, trying to get control of his feelings. He wasn't sure which ones were his, and which ones were Ever's. He was pretty sure that she was angry and hurt and confused and upset. All of the others were his.

When dinner was over, he sagged behind, not wanting to stand by Indigo, or Ever for that matter. But Ever apparently wanted to walk with him, because she stopped right next to him.

They only walked for a while. They didn't talk for what seemed like hours. He wished she would just get it out, just tell him why she was mad. And then she did.

"What did you do? In the library, I mean," she began.

"We talked." he told her. "We worked it out, I suppose."

"Yeah," Ever said with a hollow laugh. "It looks like."

He couldn't help but notice that she was staying inches away from him.

"Why didn't you ever bring up the kiss?" she blurted.

He started. "You didn't bring up the kiss. I'd rather talk about it. I thought that's what you wanted."

She shook her head. "I didn't know what I wanted, Albus." She let out a breath. "What about you and Indigo?"

"What about us?" he asked.

"You have feelings for her."

"What?" How could she know that? _He _didn't even know it. "Why do you think that?"

"When you're with her, you feel the same way you do when you look at me." Her gaze slid to her shoes. "I can feel it, remember?"

That's when it occurred to him that he never felt Ever's emotions the way she felt his. Only when hers were strong. So, either, she's better or has more power or something, or his feelings for both of them . . .

"Oh, God," he grumbled. Then, backtracking, he asked, "What do you mean 'nearly?'"

"Just," she began, "your feelings are stronger for me, that's all." She looked over his shoulder.

"Do you?"

"What?" she said, distracted.

"Have feelings for me?" He needed to know. They needed to work this out, before the confusion was permanently engraved itself in his head.

The half-question seemed to surprise Ever out of her stupor. "Why should I answer that?" she questioned slowly, looking straight into his green eyes.

"Because I'm asking you."

"What if I do?" she said, jaw clamping. "What then?"

"I don't know." he answered. "What then?"

"I don't know, either." She told him gently. "I guess we'll have to figure it out."

And she was gone.

That night, Albus skipped reading and talking to Ever and talking to Scorpius. He got in his nightclothes and lay down. But, as much as he'd love for sleep to just come, it didn't.

He wasn't sure if he was in Ever's dream or she was in his, but either way, there they both were.

They were standing on the roof again. This time, it wasn't a vision. Just a dream.

"Hey," Ever said.

"Since when can we talk to each other in these things?" Albus wondered.

It was night, and stars seemed to be falling dangerously close to them. One of them stopped by Ever, floated around her, and disappeared.

"The dead," she said plainly. "That's what they are. I can feel it."

He stepped closer to her, grabbing her hand. "Who was that then?"

She smiled at him. "My mum, of course."

One of the stars shined bright before going past them. Then it zoomed after a different star like a deflating balloon. Albus watched it, still holding Ever's hand. "Is this your dreamland or mine?"

Ever let out a beautiful, clear laugh. "Beats me."

She seemed so happy. Her skin glowed with it, her smile brightening up the space between the two of them. He quickly filled it. He kissed her forehead, folding her into his embrace.

Ever laughed again. "Good to see you, too,"

He laughed now.

A star stopped right in front of him. It was different from the other ones.

It had swirling blue and black and silver colors, fusing together in the most beautiful decoration. It shimmered, and Albus found he couldn't look away. He didn't want to.

Then it turned into a hissing snake, and he backed up , tripping over. When he looked up, the snake was swallowing its tail, and Ever was asking if he was okay, but the snake had his attention. "Ever," he whispered, voice suddenly hoarse. "Wake up. Wake up, please. GET OUT OF HERE!"

Then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.R.I.S.E. and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Sixteen: History Repeating_

He wasn't in the white room this time.

It seemed like a tower or something. Instead of the dark brown stones at Hogwarts, it was black. Slick black, almost like obsidian or glass. He could feel the air whip at him through the open windows. He glanced out of them.

The building was surrounded by nothing but trees. On every side, as far as Albus could tell, there was nothing more. It was like someone went as far in the center of the forest as they could get, and built a house there. Kind of like they didn't want to be found.

A cold dread filled Albus. Of course that was what happened. He'd seen a snake swallowing its tail before passing out and waking up here. Obviously, he was in some kind of Snake Society headquarters.

"Hello, Albus," Said a voice from behind him.

He didn't have to turn to know who was standing behind him. "Viper," he greeted icily, not turning.

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Nope," Albus said curtly. "You're not my Lord."

Viper's disapproved clucking made Albus's bones grind. "Not yet, that is."

He spun around. "Not ever."

"Speaking of that girl," Viper changed the subject. "How is she?"

Albus felt anger inside of him, a catching flame that Viper was adding more fuel to. He was just trying to get a rise out of him.

Perfectly calm, he said, "Don't talk about her. She's got nothing to do with this."

"Oh, doesn't she?" He laughed, and Albus cringed. Instead of pursuing it, Viper said, "Why haven't you attempted to contact us?"

"That may be the dumbest question I've heard in a good while."

Viper's pale fists clenched. "Boy . . ."

"I have a name." Did he really want Viper calling him by it, though? "On second thought, boy's fine."

The anger was grained from Viper's face. Now he looked like a disapproving father. "Your cheek will get you nowhere."

"Neither will the rest of this conversation, so your not really being convincing."

"Would you like me to send you back?" He asked, raising one dark eyebrow in question.

"You're just chalk full of dumb questions with obvious answers."

"You know," Viper said casually, turning his wand over and over in his hands. "With just a wave of my wand, you could be dead."

"You know," Albus started just as casually, slipping his wand out of his back pocket. He'd been putting it there ever since he'd forgotten it, and Projected. _"Expelliarmus,"_

Viper's wand flew from his hands, landing on the glistening black floor with a _clack. _

"Ah," Viper said pleasantly. "If I'm not mistaken, your father used that one in the Dark Wars quite frequently."

"Don't talk about him, either." Albus ordered, pointing his wand right at Viper's heart. "You'll send me back. And you won't call me again, are we understood?"

"You still have the Trace," Viper pointed out, not acting even a little scared. "Kill me now and get sent to Azkaban."

"No," Albus said. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not like you."

Viper opened his mouth to say something, but Albus wasn't done speaking. "But that doesn't mean I don't know other spells."

"Any spell you do on me will get you in the kind of trouble someone like you doesn't need." Viper folded his arms.

"Someone like me?" Albus wondered angrily. "What does that mean."

Viper simply smiled and said, "Someone like me."

"I'm nothing like you!" Albus raged.

"Not yet," he told him smoothly, and held up his hand.

Before Albus could contemplate what was happening, Viper's wand was flying through the air like a speeding bullet. It landed gracefully in his outstretched hand.

"It's been a great chat, Albus, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you for now."

Then he was gone in a swirl of wind, and everything went black for Albus once again.

His eyelids weighed a million pounds. His body felt like lead, and drowsiness enveloped him. He would just sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

His face stung.

He ignored it, desperately wanting more sleep. Just for a little while . . . He burrowed further into the blankets.

A sharp pain led a trail across his cheek, and he grumbled. Next, one more painful came, the kind that left him sputtering. When the next one occurred, he was awake. His mind screamed to fight, but still his body wouldn't move.

"Don't think it worked," he heard someone say. A boy. "Better try again."

His eyes opened just in time to catch the flattened hand that was going for his face. He released it when he realized it was Indigo's. Rose was standing next to Scorpius at the end of the bed.

"Sorry," Indigo said, wringing out her hand. "I couldn't think of another way to wake you."

He wasn't listening. His mind was wandering to the dreams he'd had the previous night. "Where's Ever?"

"She's getting ready." Rose answered. "She had the same sleeping problems as you."

"But she's okay?"

Rose laughed. "Yes. She kept asking us if _you _were okay."

"Speaking of school," Scorpius blurted.

"Who was speaking of school?" Indigo asked, confused.

Scorpius ignored her. "We have to leave in three minutes, so . . . Get to it."

He gave the girls a look, and Indigo said, "We'll go check on Ever. Tell her that your alright and all that."

They left, and he hurried to put on his robes. By the time they came back, he was ready.

Relief spread through Albus when he saw Ever. "Hi," Albus greeted, giving her a warm smile.

Her pinched up expression relaxed, and he felt her relief mirroring his feelings. "Hey."

Without warning, he grabbed her and pulled hr into an embrace. In her ear, he whispered, "Did you wake up when I told you to?"

"Nope." she answered.

He pulled back, alarmed. "Then what happened?"

"I saw you. With him. You called him Viper."

"When did you leave?"

"I saw him disappear in a whirlwind, then you fainted. Then I felt like my whole body was made of lead."

Albus's shoulders sagged. "Ever," he sighed sadly. "He's seen you. He knew you were there. And he wants you. You played right into his hands."

"I couldn't just leave you there!" she argued, defensive. "I had to know that you were okay."

"I want to know that _you're _okay." His heart dropped into his stomach. "Don't _ever _try to go there again. Please promise me you won't."

She shook her head. "I won't promise. I'll never just leave you."

"You have to." He said harshly. "If I tell you to, you have to just leave me."

She was shaking her head again. "No,"

"Yes."

They glared at each other.

"Guys," Indigo said from the side. "Wanna get to class?"

They both grumbled something unintelligible and headed after their friends.

By the end of the day, Albus had decided to go see Hagrid. He told his friends, and they all agreed it'd been too long.

He knocked on the cottage door, and a gruff, "Who is it?" came from inside.

"Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Indigo, and Ever!" he called back.

The door flew open, Hagrid on the other side, wearing a huge grin. "Come in ,then."

They all sat around the table, sipping the tea Hagrid had offered them. "What brings you down here?"

"We missed you!" Ever burst.

"I missed you guys, too." He smiled. "How's yer parents?" he asked Albus.

"Last I checked, they were fine." He smiled.

"How're you?" Indigo asked. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah," Hagrid agreed. "Why's that?"

"We've been . . Busy." Albus volunteered.

"Have you heard of the Snake Society?" Scorpius blurted, which got him a dark look from Rose.

Hagrid's brow furrowed. "'An't say tha' I 'ave."

So they were either new, or very well hidden.

"Have you ever heard of a snake swallowing its tail?" Ever asked. "Is it a famous symbol, I mean?"

Hagrid nodded. "Easy enough," he told them. "It signifies history repeatin' itself."

Albus remembered all the stories from the Dark Days. It was not a good time for Muggle-borns. They must be trying to make it like that again.

"What's with all these questions?" Hagrid asked, wary.

Albus wanted to tell him everything, right then and there, but wasn't exactly sure where or how to start. Just as he was about to, though, Ever said, "Just curious. I thought I would make it my new symbol, because it looks wicked, but I wanted to know if it meant something already."

Hagrid didn't look convinced, but changed the subject,

"Yer parents tell me they're sendin' ya a present." Hagrid told Albus.

"For what?" he wondered, confused.

"Tradition," Hagrid told him, laughing as if he'd just told a joke. "Boy, did it get yer dad in all kinds of trouble. It also helped him. That's how ya know it's good."

Albus nodded, even though he was utterly confused.

That night, in the Dining Hall, the owl arrived. She was named Hedwig, after the owl Albus's dad had as a kid. His dad said they looked nothing alike, though. Where Hedwig I had been snowy white, Hedwig II was a dark, chocolate brown.

She dropped a big, brown package in front of him, and his friends urged him to open it.

He did it slowly. He didn't know what to expect. He reached inside and pulled out a silky cloak.

"The Invisibility Cloak," Albus breathed.

"Cool!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"What's an Invisibility Cloak?" Ever asked.

"Just that," Albus answered. "It's a cloak that makes people invisible."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, but Albus had found a note in the bottom and wasn't paying much attention.

_Hey__, Al_

_This is traditionally supposed to go to the eldest son in the family, but it seems your brother isn't exactly the responsible type. This was one of the most useful things when I was your age._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Write us every now and then, alright?_

Albus laughed quietly. He could just imagine the kind of things James had been using it for. He decided he would write his parents later that night.

So he did. He wrote:

_Dad,_

_According to Hagrid, you had trouble with it yourself. What makes you think I'd be more responsible then James?_

_Albus_

He laid awake reading. When that got boring, he laid awake thinking.

The Snake Society wanted him and Ever, that was clear. What about the others? They must serve _some _purpose, because they made all of them see the message they'd left. They had thought that someone on the inside had been feeding them information. Albus had thought that whoever it was had told the Snake Society that the five of them were friends. But, Viper had just materialized in places many times before. He's probably been spying.

Why _them? _It's the biggest thing Albus didn't get. Why them five? Why not a different group of people?

Then it dawned on him. He and Ever had abilities that a rare, even for wizards. He, an Astral Projector, she a Seer with one of the most amazing talents to cross anyone's path. And then something else dawned on him, and he stood up and went straight for his books.

It was time to call a meeting.


	17. Chapter 17

(Sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks, I'll do it more often)

**A.R.I.S.E. and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Seventeen: Weapon_

None of them talked about the meeting he'd called. They went through their classes talking about things normal people talk about. Spells and potions and Mr. Killjoy's awful magic-induced perm. Ever brought it up after classes.

_Same place?_

_Yeah, _Albus responded.

_Why does everything happen to you?_

He smiled to himself. _You're the one that has visions. And we've got this telepathic thing going on._

_Very true. _He could practically hear the smile in her thoughts.

They didn't speak until all five of them were seated comfortably on the roof. Eight eyes studied him curiously, and he shifted his weight. "Ever and I had a visit with Viper. We don't know if he was trying to contact me and Ever followed him somehow, or if he was trying to get the both of us. My guess is the latter."

When no one asked questions, he kept going. "That's why Ever and I are developing . . . Gifts. The Projecting and visions and the link we have. The way they target us in our dreams, and Ever's mum."

"Wait," Rose interrupted, "what about her mum?"

He couldn't tell them. Even if he felt it was essential, that wasn't his to share. He looked at Ever, silently asking her to take over.

With a deep breath, she stepped forward. "When I was eight, my mother was tortured and killed right in front of me."

A gasp came form everyone but Albus.

"At the time, all I knew was that she was screaming and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Then she was hit by a beam of green, and she was dead."

She told them almost everything, just excluding the part about the spilled popcorn and her feelings. She kept it strictly professional, as if she was talking to a group of strangers. Albus knew she was afraid of being weak.

"And, when I got a vision of Viper using the Cruciatus Curse, and the Evada Kedavra Curse, I learned that's what happened to my mum, too. But the way he did it was so familiar. _He _killed her, in person. I figured it out when he popped in at the library, then popped back out within seconds."

Indigo and Rose rushed to say something, but Albus beat them to it. "And, because of this mental connection, we sometimes see each other's dreams. I saw the whole scene, and after her mum was . . . Gone, there was a snake swallowing its own tail above her."

Ever stared at him. "What?"

"You didn't see it?" he asked, confused.

She shook her head. "I guess I missed it."

"You were preoccupied." He offered a small smile.

"Anyway," Scorpius said, "what do you need to say, Albus?"

His attention snapped back to why he'd called them. "It's not a coincidence. Us just getting random powers after Ever's mum was killed by the guy who gave me a book that's supposed to help me control my powers. They're creating weapons."

Everyone's breath hitched.

"But then, I got to thinking, why would they make it so _all _five of us could see the message they'd left, if only Ever and I were the weapons? I've come to two conclusions, one more happy then the other."

"Give us the happier one first," Indigo requested.

"Maybe we all have talents we just haven't used." He said lightly, and all their faces darkened.

"Now for the bad," Scorpius grumbled.

Albus looked at his hands. "Maybe they want some of us involved because they think we're not strong enough to take it. Because they think it'll kill us."

His words carried a heaviness he knew had been coming, but no one seemed to argue with him.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here," Scorpius gulped, "and say that you mean that literally."

Albus nodded. "'Fraid so,"

There was silence. Silence for so long he thought it would suffocate him.

"I'm not backing out. I'll fight. Even if it kills me."

Four of them looked up to see Ever with her arms crossed. When no one said anything, she spoke again.

"Those gits killed my mum."

Albus stood up next to her, pride welling his chest. He wasn't sure if it was his or Ever's or a mixture of the two. "I'm not backing down, either."

Indigo shot up. "Me neither."

Then came Rose. "What would you guys do without me if I backed out?" She grinned at her friends, her eyes glinting with satisfaction.

They all looked at Scorpius. "Maybe I could back out just a little?"

Rose glared hotly at him, and he stood slowly. "I guess I'm in."

They all stacked their fists, and then shouted, "ARISE!"

"And people just _love _to mess with us." Scorpius said shakily.

Once again, Albus was lying awake reading the Projecting book. He was just about to stop, when he stumbled on something. It read:

_Controlling this ability is difficult. Many times, when the talent is just starting to develop, the Projector has no control whatsoever. The Projector has to be very relaxed in the beginning, so new Projectors often Project accidentally in their sleep. Unconsciousness is often the only time a person's body is still enough, and the person's mind is lax enough to let the duplication take place. However, once a person begins to master their gift, they can Project any time, and Project things other then themselves._

Albus smiled to himself. Would he be able to do that?

The smile then turned into a grimace when cold worry laced through his core. He didn't have anyone to train him, so he might never be able to accomplish such a task. He knew that Viper was probably all too willing to be his mentor, or, at least, pretend to be. His throat tightened, but he kept reading.

_Just as Projecting for a new Projector often occurs in sleep or deep relaxation, an individual who's been Projecting for a while, or has great original talent, will usually Project in times of great stress. It's difficult, even for the most trained of Projectors, to keep from using their gift in times that so desperately call for it._

Did his situation count as a time of great stress? He was certain it did. But, if that was the case, then why wasn't he Projecting constantly?

_Ever, _he called out. _Ever, are you awake?_

_Yeah. _She replied, _what do you need?_

_You should get a book on the Inner Eye. Or pay wicked attention in Divination._

She was laughing, he knew it. _Thanks for the tips. I take it you found some interesting stuff?_

_Yep. _Albus grinned. _Interesting enough._

_Are you afraid you'll Project in your sleep?_

_Are you afraid you'll have another vision in your sleep?_

_Always._

Albus smiled sadly. _Me too._

_I'd never thought I'd tell anyone. About my mum, you know? Or my visions. I wouldn't have told the gang if I could help it. I just feel close to you. Like magnets._

He was about to tell her he felt the same way, when another realization hit him like a bag of bricks. _Wait, Ever, how long have you had visions?_

_Forever, _she responded with little pause. _I can't remember when I wasn't having visions._

_How did your mum react?_

_She . . . Well, she . . . She never seemed surprised. Sometimes it was like she didn't even notice, and sometimes she acted like I scraped my knee._

_Oh, _was all Albus said.

Then his body was deadweight on his bed, and his Astral self was somewhere he'd come to consider with unwelcome recognition. Ever was standing next to him, her baby face stricken with fear.

Albus didn't hesitate to walk to her. He curled his hand through hers, stuck her behind him, pulled out his wand and prepared for the worst.

Usually, he knew, she would complain that she could take care of herself. But she seemed to frightened to speak.

Just as he'd been expecting, a figure materialized from a dark corner in the obsidian-like room in an obsidian-like tower. But, unexpectedly, the figure was a serpent. It slithered through both Ever's and Albus's legs, filling them both with what felt like liquid nothingness.

The snake was black. It nearly blended in with the floor, but somehow Ever knew its every move, every curve. Therefore, Albus knew it, too.

It stopped in front of them, fangs flashing. They were both preparing for attack. Just when Albus's wand was lowering, the black snake shifting into a grinning psychopath.

"Hello, pets," he purred.

"We're not your pets!" Albus spat.

Viper raised his eyebrows at the younger boy. Then, as if uninterested, his gaze shifted to Ever.

"Dear," he greeted slickly. "Come here."

She held on to Albus's hand tighter. He felt as if his circulation was being cut-off, but he didn't dare mention it. "You can't tell me what to do."

"But I know what you need." He said matter-of-factly.

"No, you don't! You killed my mum!"

Albus could feel her rousing from whatever sort of trance she was in, and he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"It was her time." He took a step closer.

Albus put her more firmly behind him, and pointed his wand at Viper's chest. He wasn't about to let this creep hurt Ever. He wouldn't let _anyone _hurt her. "Back up," he commanded, voice hoarse.

Without looking at Albus, Viper flicked his wrist, causing his wand to fly across the room. Albus didn't watch it go. He stayed directly in front of Ever. If Viper was aiming for her, he would have to go through Albus.

"Don't be brave." Viper hissed.

"If you try to lay a hand on her, I'll kill you." Viper chuckled. "That will be the day."

But he backed away slowly, precisely. "Join me, Seer."

"No." her voice was hoarse.

"Yes," he told her. "Both of you coming to our side will be in everyone's greatest interest."

"You're wrong." Ever whispered. "I'll never be one of you. Besides, didn't you know I'm a _Mudblood?"_

A vicious grin decorated Viper's face. "This is my favorite part."

"_What?"_

"You're not a Mudblood." His eye twitched irritably. "I would never allow such a creature into my home."

"My mum-" Ever began.

"Was a Muggle, yes," Viper nodded. "But your father is the most powerful wizard there's ever been."

"And who would that be?" Ever spat, not as convinced.

Then the word Albus had been dreading filled the room like an infectious disease.

"Why, me of course."

As Ever's hand dropped from Albus's like a wet stone, Viper grinned. It stretched out his face, like it seemed to be splitting at the seams. Then it became clear he was looking at a snake's mouth on a human's face. Fangs and all.


	18. Chapter 18

ARISE and the Snake Society

_Chapter Eighteen: Test_

Albus longed to go to Ever, for he could feel the storm of emotions raging in her head, but Viper was still looking at them. He took one of Ever's hands, and continued to stare at Viper.

"Now, I hate to rush this conversation, but there really is something we all must do."

When Albus didn't show any remote interest in finding out what they all had to do, Viper continued. "I have to go judge."

The smile was back. It wasn't the full-on serpent smile like before, but it didn't look friendly, either.

"And you, my dears, have to compete."

Albus was confused, but he could feel that Ever wasn't paying attention.

Then the room melted away, with a mixture of grey and black, and Albus and Ever were standing on stone and dirt. He found that his wand was in his right hand again, and the chilling air told him that they were outside. He looked up to see a star-covered sky, illuminated by a full moon.

Then Viper's voice was in their heads, like a snake-like hiss.

_Now, _the voice whispered, and Albus clamped his hands over his ears. It did nothing. _Defend yourself._

Albus looked around for Ever, but with nothing but the moon for light, he could barely see. _"Lumos maxima," _he said, and the entire space was lit up with yellow light.

They were in a sort of coliseum. The seat stretched high above their heads, and the sky seemed more distant then usual. And, just across the arena, he could make out a girl with multi-colored hair and a stricken expression.

"Ever!" he exclaimed, rushing to her.

"Albus," she sighed in relief, running to meet him.

He began to reach for her, but before he was close enough, a spiked tail slammed between them, and both jumped away.

The dragon turned its head to them, and fire burst from his lips. Albus just manages to dive aside, but his pant leg catches, and his has to extinguish it with his hands. He doesn't stop to check the damage, he pops back to his feet.

He points his wand at the beast as it turns on Ever and yells, "_Immobulus!"_

The dragon freezes, but only for a few seconds. Then he begins to move, and turns on Albus.

"He's too big!" Ever exclaims.

"What do I do?" Albus calls.

"Go for the eyes! It's their weakness!"

He nods, and, just as the dragon's about to spit fire, aims his wand at the eyes. He puts the Conjunctivitis Curse on it, and puts all he has into it. It slows down the dragon enough for Albus to run over to Ever.

"Your dad faced a dragon!" she yelled. "What did he do?"

"He used Accio to get his broom, and the second time he jumped on its back!"

"Do that!"

"Jump on its back?"

"No! Accio!"

Albus replied with a soft, _"Accio broomsticks!"_

"It might take a while!" Albus tells her. "Who knows how far we are from Hogwarts?"

But a buzzing noise sounds above their heads, and both of their brooms were in front of them. They hopped on and took off just as the dragon was recovering. Albus could tell that there were minor burns on his hands by the stinging sensation he felt when he wrapped his fingers around his broom.

The dragon hissed, and the fire sent the two higher in to the air. The dragon seemed to still be injured, so it was more then a little behind. Albus didn't take it as an advantage—the fire could go far.

_"Impedimenta!" _Ever cast, and the dragon began going even slower.

The dragon opened its jaws, but Albus was prepared this time. "_Aguamenti!" _he yelled, and a jet of water coursed into the beast's mouth, causing it to choke down the fire it'd been preparing to spit.

Ever and Albus were out of the arena. One glance back told him that both his and Ever's spells combined had seriously slowed down the dragon, because he was well still within the walls.

_"Bombarda!" _Albus yelled, pointing his wand at the walls.

The structure collapsed, pinning the dragon under it. Albus didn't know if the walls were really heavy or the dragon was still weak, or a mixture of the two, but the beast did not get up.

Ever flew next to him and grabbed his hand. "There's nothing we can do now. It's dead."

Albus nodded, feeling guilty.

_"Your trial's not over yet." _Viper hisses once again, and the sound is like nails on a chalk board.

"Stay close to me," Albus requests, and Ever nods.

They soar higher, and the air begins to chill both of them. Albus takes off his coat and slings it over her shoulders.

"You don't have to—"

"Shh," Albus requested, for he was having an epiphany.

The coliseum had been right next to the obsidian castle. And, it seemed, no matter how high they flew, they were surrounded by trees. And their brooms had come a lot quicker then he'd been expecting. . . .

"Ever," he whispered. "I know where we are,"

"Great," she responded, "maybe we can leave."

Then the ground began to shake.

"What the—"

They both turned and zoomed away just as the giant tried to swat them like a fly.

Wind whipped in their faces and spare branches cut their skin. They didn't stop, though. "Just keep going straight!" Albus called to Ever. "We're in the Forbidden Forest!"

"Outside Hogwarts?"

"YES!"

So they raced on. But the giant was getting closer.

_"Deprimo!" _Ever called, and a gust of wind shot straight at the giant. It was knocked onto its back, but soon came up with a fury. It let out a wail of rage and marched on.

He swung his beefy arm, and just managed to hit the back of Ever's broom. It was enough to cause her to spiral off course and hit a tree face first. Then she plummets toward the ground, deadweight.

"Ever!" Albus yelled. Then, before she hit the ground, "_Mobilicorpus!"_

Ever hovers until Albus gently puts her down on the grass. Then he knows that he can't keep running, because he has to know where Ever is. He turns to the dragon and does the first spell that comes to him. _"Rictusempra!"_

The giant's sullen face immediately transformed into a smile, and he fell to the ground, giggles bursting from his over-sized lips.

Without lifting the curse, Albus went to the ground and ran over to Ever.

He rested her head in his lap. "Ever," he whispered, so scared he was shaking. "Ever, are you okay?"

She didn't move.

"EVER!"

Nothing.

"Please open your eyes. C'mon, Ever. Wake up." He tried to get in touch with her emotions, but all he could feel was a dull pull. His heart sunk into his stomach, and bile rose in his throat. What if she was gone? What if he could never see her again? His eyes burned and the world began to get fuzzy.

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Ever," he breathed, relieved. Her eyelids slid open.

"Ow," she said, clutching her head. "Did you see someone smack me with a bag of bricks?"

Albus laughed. Then he hugged her. He picked her up and twirled. Then he kissed her. She kissed him back, and for a moment they just stood there, drunk on each other. Then she looked at their visitor and smiled. "You're tickling him into oblivion?"

Albus grinned. "Yep,"

Ever took out her wand.

"How did you not lose it during the fall?" he asked.

"I've charmed it," she informed him. "It'll always appear in my hand when I need it."

"You've got to teach me that one,"

She smiles, and points her wand at the Guffawing Giant. _"Incarcerous," _she said, and the oaf was immediately wrapped again and again in rope.

"Let's keep going," Albus said. "Who knows what else we'll have to face before we get to Hogwarts."

_Impressive, _Viper told them. Albus had moved past trying to block out the sound. _You're not done._

"I figured," Ever said aloud. She looked at Albus. "Help me find my broom?"

When he nodded, they began to look. She ended up finding it in a sticker bush, somehow still intact. "Have you charmed this, too?" he wondered.

"Of course I have. You can't expect me to be unprepared, can you?"

And they were off.

The ground didn't shake. The skies didn't rumble. Fire didn't scorch him. They just flew, and for a second, Albus thought they might've caught a break.

Then he hit what seemed to be air, and flew back, somersaulting through the air. He hit the ground and all the air rushed from his lungs. He just lay there, waiting for the ache in his ribs to go away. "Albus!" Ever called. "Are you okay?"

"Don't fly into the barrier," he told her gruffly, trying to stand up.

She laughed, relieved. "I'll try."

She flew down to him and began to brush some of the dirt from his shirt.

Then they both noticed the silhouette.

_"Crucio!"_

Albus jumped in front of Ever and said quickly, _"Finite Incantantum!" _

Then, the man pointed at Ever and said, _"Expelliarmus!" _Her wand flew out of her hand, and he shoved her more tightly behind him.

The man's wand flew out of his hand, and he glared at the two of them. Then he dived beneath a log.

Albus walked slowly to the log, getting prepared for a fight. Everything was suddenly still, and birds chirped overhead.

The man popped up and put his wand to Ever's throat. He pulled her back so that Albus was looking right at him, about to hurt her.

"Drop your wand," the man said, voice deep and hoarse.

Albus was now close enough to see him. He was rather skinny with pale skin that seemed to be about to peel away. His clothes were loose and black, and he had a long snake swallowing its tail tattooed onto his bald head.

Albus lowered his wand to the ground slowly. "Let her go," he said.

"Hand you wand to me."

"You just told me to put it down."

"HAND IT TO ME!"  
>Albus picked up his wand, but before he could hand it to the fiend, Ever had hers to his throat and was yelling, "<em>Ímpedimenta!"<em>

Albus smiled as he recalled her words. _"It'll always appear in my hands when I need it."_

Once she disconnected herself from Viper's thug, Albus told asked her admiringly, "Did I ever tell you that you're brilliant?"

"Not really," she answered. "But I knew it's what you were thinking." She looked over at the frozen man, who had one arm wrapped awkwardly around the air, mouth stuck half-open in surprise. "So, what're we gonna do about him?"

"I know what I want to do first." Albus replied, and strode over to him. He plucked the wand from the frozen hand, and set it down on the grass. Then he stepped on it as hard as he could, and it snapped right in half. He then picked up one piece and threw it into the wilderness, and slipped the other piece into his pocket.

"Why are you keeping it?" Ever wondered.

"Evidence," he informed. "I think it's about time people knew about the Snake Society."

"I agree," Ever breathed. "I suppose we should leave him here. His _Lord _can take care of it."

They both got on their brooms, but before they took off, Ever stopped.

"He can still see," she said. "We should cover ourselves."

"How?"

Without answering, she went over to the brute and cast, _"Obscuro," _

His eyes were suddenly replaced by a black blindfold, and Albus was left feeling inferior once again.

"Try to fly over the trees," Albus whispered, out of the guy's earshot.

She nodded and they both began to go up. Higher and higher until they were almost resting in a cloud.

"I see Hogwarts," she told him.

"Me, too," he replied.

They made it just above Hogwarts, where a crowd was suddenly gathering. They pointed and gasped at the two of them, and Albus thought he could make out Scorp's and Indigo's faces.

_"You made it past my trials." _Viper hissed, and Albus jerked to the left, nearly falling off his broom. _"But my job's not done yet."_

Then they both fell off their brooms. The world seemed so close, but at the same time at a distance. Wind whistled past his ear and chilled him to the bone. The last thing he remembered was reaching out and grabbing Ever's hand so they didn't lose each other. Then everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Nineteen: Lost_

Images of snakes and giants and dying and Albus flashed behind Ever's eyes.

She wasn't dead. She wasn't even alive, really. She was lost. Locked in her own mind, in endless black, she couldn't figure out how to get home. She knew that the right direction was somewhere in her, but just couldn't seem to find it, and sometimes she didn't want to. She thought that Viper must be doing something to her brain.

But a smaller piece of her recognized that maybe it wasn't all Viper. Part of her didn't _want _to go back. Out there was pain and death and struggle. Out there was everything she didn't want, everything she seemed to always be getting. Something in her realized that maybe she'd been lost for longer then she thought. Maybe she'd been lost her whole life, or at least since her mum died.

One of the only things that had kept her happy, kept her going, was Albus and the rest of her friends. She loved all of them, but with Albus it was . . . Different. She liked him differently. She wanted to be in his arms, not by his side. Her kept her anchored, and she loved him for it.

"_Ever?"_

By now, she'd learned not to trust whispers in the dark. Not to trust her own mind. It was Albus's voice. But what if it wasn't real?

"Albus?" she whispered.

"I was so worried," came the relieved response. "Are you okay? Is this one of your visions?"

Only Albus could sound so caring when he talked about her visions. Only he could understand how much they killed her. Like a light was being shut off inside of her each time.

Then a cold hand clasped around hers in the darkness, and they began to cling to each other.

"I'm lost," she whispered against his chest. "Can you help me?"

Albus kissed her scalp. "I'll try, Ever,"

"I can't find the way." she told him.

"It's because the way is gone." He informed her. "But we can get back without the way, together."

She looked into his brilliant green eyes, which she could just make out in the darkness. "A part of me wants to stay."

"Me, too," he told her. "I'm just so . . . Tired. Like I don't have the energy to be anywhere but here."

"Suppose it's Viper?"

"Maybe," he allowed.

And they didn't leave. Not for a while, anyway. They stayed with each other, not daring to let go of the other one for even a second, for fear of them being lost, too. Since Albus joined her, sometimes she felt as if there was no _reason _to go back. She had everything. Peace of mind, silence, and Albus.

But after what seemed like minutes, they both realized that they needed to go back. Ever fought it at first.

"We have to go back," Albus whispered. "We have to defeat Viper still. And what about our friends and family? They'd never forgive us if we stayed here."

"I don't have a family," she told him sadly.

"Yes, you do." She looked up at him. "We're your family. ARISE. We'll always be there for you. We _are _your family."

She hugged him tighter and finally agreed to start looking for a way out.

They still couldn't find the way. They walked hand-in-hand through the darkness.

"What do you think the way home will look like?" Albus wondered. "A door or pavement, maybe?"

Ever shrugged, although Albus couldn't see it. "I don't know."

Ever ran her eyes on all sides of her, and seeing nothing, began to tell Albus that there may _not _be a way out, but was interrupted by his shout of victory.

"Look!" He said, pointing ahead. "There!"

She did look. And in the distance, she could make out a pinprick of light. Hands still clasped, they ran towards it as fast as they could. Even though Albus had longer legs, Ever was speedy, so they were pretty evenly matched.

The pinprick got bigger and bigger as they raced toward it. Ever couldn't believe it had been that easy. They were going back.

But, of course, she'd spoken too soon. They approached the light, which was now the size of five Hagrids.

Albus put Ever behind him, in the way that he does whenever he thinks there's danger. Sometimes she thinks it's annoying that he doesn't think she can take care of herself. Other times it's sweet. This time she barely even notices.

Albus slowly lifted his index finger to the passage, but before his skin had touched it, Viper was standing there. "This is your final trial, and you both beat it, too."

"What?" Ever asked, confused.

"I made it so neither of you wanted to go back. You had each other, after all. But still you came. I see it now. I've been foolish. And foolishness is not to be tolerated. You, Albus, will never join us. You will become a great wizard, one of the best, I can see that. I also see that you're supposed to be destroying me and my society."

"You mean your band of murderers?" Albus spat.

"Yes, them." Viper confirmed. "I will not except that. I thought I could sway you. Make you come to our side. Your power would be . . . Very beneficial. But I se now. You must die."

This time, Ever jumped in front of Albus. "Don't you _dare _touch him!"

Viper smiled at her. "Oh, my dear girl. I cannot see your future. Even so, I know you will never join us while the boy is breathing. You'll be fine once he's dead."

"ARE YOU STUPID?" She screamed, and Viper seemed taken aback for a few seconds. "If you kill Albus, I'll kill you."

"Ever, please," Albus whispered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her backward, so they were side by side. "Don't get hurt because of me."

"Don't you get it, Albus?" she questioned. "It's for _me. _What do you think would happen to me if you were dead?"

He must've been thinking about how _he'd _feel if Ever died, because he suddenly became sad and kissed her forehead. "Just stay with me, okay?"

"Always," she answered.

"I _will _kill you." Viper told Albus, and Ever tensed. "Just not now." he turned to Ever, and all he said was, "Due time." And then he was gone.

And both of them fell through the black floor. For what seemed like the thousandth time, Ever and Albus fell unconscious.

The light was too bright. Albus tried to cover his eyes, but couldn't quite do it. He couldn't move, he was too tired. He just had to sleep. If only this light wasn't keeping him awake!

His eyelids fluttered.

"He's waking up."

His eyes flashed open, and the blinding light faded. At first, he didn't know where he was or how he got there or even _who _he was. But then he began to recognize faces and things.

His mother, standing over him, tears streaming down her face. His dad, sitting next to him. Indigo, tears falling from her eyes, too, clutching the side of the bed he was lying on so hard her knuckles were white. Scorpius standing in between his and Ever's bed, looking worried sick, an expression Albus was not accustomed to seeing. Rose standing beside Scorpius, secretly holding his hand. Lily, his little sister, sitting in a chair on the side of the bed his dad wasn't on. His brother, James, standing behind Lily. Professor McGonagall, Professor Lovegood and her husband Professor Longbottom, family friends known to him, during holidays, as Luna and Neville. Hagrid, standing in the back, sniffling.

Then he remembered everything: Viper, his minions, how he was supposed to die. He had to get up, he had to leave, he had to fight.

He began to sit up, but everyone in the room reached to stop him. "Lay down," his mum told him.

"I can't!" he shouted. "Viper! I have to . . ."

Indigo threw her arms around him and burst into tears. "Oh, Albus," she whispered. "I would never forgive you if you'd died on me."

And her face brought him back. He was here, with people who loved him. He was safe. He hugged her back.

"I wouldn't forgive myself, either."

When she pulled back, he got a hug from about everyone in the room. Hagrid lifted him off the bed, and didn't let go until he got a scolding from Madam Pomfrey.

"We missed yer," Hagrid said, tears still in his eyes.

"Now," he said when they were all done. "Can someone tell me what's happening?"

"You and Ever were missing. We woke up and you two were just . . . Gone." Rose explained.

"At first, we thought you two had gone off somewhere together." Indigo admitted, blushing furiously.

"But when you were gone for half of the day, everyone knew that wasn't it. Then we told them about the Snake Society." Scorpius continued. "And everything you and Ever had been through."

"Why didn't you tell me, Al?" His dad asked, absent-mindedly rubbing his lightning-scar.

All he did was shrug. "What then?"

"Then everyone went looking for you," said McGonagall. "And you two came riding in on your broomsticks. Then you fell off and . . . It was messy. Madam Pomfrey was able to fix you, but still you didn't wake up.

"You've been asleep for three weeks." Lily told him.

"Yeah," James agreed. "they were just about to send you to St. Mungo's,"

McGonagall continued as if no one else had spoken. "We found the wand in your pocket, which belonged to Alexander Honeychurch, who worked at the Ministry of Magic. He's currently in Azkaban, and has told them all about the Snake Society. They had to feed him a great dosage of truth potion to get it out of him."

"There were some things he didn't know, of course," Albus's dad put in. "Like the hideout and plans and most people. Seems he was only a fighter. They didn't tell him much."

"I know where the hide-out is!" Albus blurted, and they all looked at him funny.

"Where?" they demanded in unison.

"The Forbidden Forest."

Gasps all around.

"That close?" McGonagall asked, thunderstruck.

Albus nodded.

She straightened up. "Can you tell us what happened to you and Ever in the Forest?"

So he did. The only thing he left out was the kiss. Then he told them about why he was asleep for two weeks, and what happened. He didn't tell them that Viper said he had to die.

_Ever? _Albus thought.

He got a low hum from her, which told him that she was okay, but still unconscious.

_Please wake up. We need you. I need you. Wake up._

The hum got louder.

_Ever, please, just wake up!_

"Ever's waking up!"

Albus let out a sigh of relief.

"W-W¾" Ever began.

"Ever," Albus said, and she looked over.

Then she was smiling and crying and laughing in relief. Albus's mum went over and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Did Albus tell you everything?" she asked as everyone else took turns hugging her.

Albus felt happiness swell in Ever.

_This is my family._

Albus wasn't sure if that thought had been meant for him. A smile snaked itself across his face, and Scorpius sat on the end of his bed. "I'm glad you're awake, mate. You won't believe how crazy everyone's been going."

"Yeah, especially _you, _Scorp," Rose said, coming up next to him.

"I couldn't sleep." Indigo admitted. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. That Viper had done something to your brain."

"I didn't want to come back," he informed. "And neither did Ever. It was Viper, doing something to us."

"But you came back anyway." Indigo pointed out, voice full of awe.

"It was Albus," Ever told them. "He's the hero of this story. He saved my life at least three times. He convinced me to go back. He saved us from the dragon and the giant, and would've died to save me in an instant, I know it."

Everyone looked at Albus, and he was sure he was blushing. "Ever was brilliant," he told them. "I've never seen anything like it."

Hagrid came up and patted him on the back. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt. "I'm proud of yer, Al,"

"Me, too," his mum said.

Indigo wrapped her arms around him again

"Wow," said Lily, giving Albus a kiss on the cheek. "Who knew you were so cool?"

"Everyone," he told her. "You're late."

Albus and Ever ended up having to stay another night in the Hospital Wing, just to make sure they were fine, then given the okay to go back to their dorms. They opened the door, using the password Indigo had given them earlier, and felt smiles etch themselves into their features.

Clapping from all around. A big banner hung above them, that read, _"WELCOME BACK ALBUS AND EVER: HEROES!"_

Sixth and seventh years came up and gave them high-fives and thumbs-up.

"My brother's a hero!" James was yelling.

Albus's feelings of belonging and happiness mimicked Ever's. For a second, it was too much.

Then a scream sounded from somewhere in the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society **

_Chapter Twenty: Soon_

Albus was the first out. He knew something was outrageously wrong when he looked at the wall. All of the people in the portraits were cowering behind something, or running, flustered, to a painting where they _could _hide.

He ran the direction opposite of the way the paintings were going, and was vaguely aware of the crowd shuffling after him.

Under the dim light in the hall, he could make out a heap of red hair and robes. He ran towards the fallen person, and could hear a murmur strike in the group behind him.

Albus slowly reached his hand out, not sure what he was afraid of. Maybe a snake, maybe a symbol _of _a snake, and maybe the truth. He knew who was lying here.

He turned the girl over, and found he was staring at his little sister.

He shook her shoulder, and when she didn't stir, he turned to the first person he could see, which happened to be a first year named Asher. "Get McGonagall,"

He nodded and was off.

Then Albus noticed the message.

There was only one word, written on the back of her hand in fiery letters. _Soon._

Albus froze. He knew who it was from, and he knew who it was directed at. He knew who's fault it was that his little sister was lying on the ground, not moving.

_She's breathing. _He reminded himself. _She's just fainted._

_But what kind of "faint?" _He countered himself. _What if she's going through what happened to me and Ever? How can she find her way back?_

"Albus," Indigo whispered next to him. "I'm-" words seemed to fail her.

Then James was there, and Albus felt as though he might be choking.

"Lily," he said.

You could hear a pin drop in the hallway.

James ran toward the fallen girl, and began to shake her until one of his friends told him to stop.

Indigo's hand was on Albus's shoulder, and she repeated his name.

"I have to," he started. "get her . . . I have to get her to the nurse."

"Alright, Albus," said Indigo, who's eyes were swimming with pity and fear.

Albus and James both helped carry her up to the wing, whilst Ever, Scorpius, and some of the F & Gs were shoving people out of the way. (_"Ow," _Sage Finnigan complained, but then shut up when he was Warren's face.)

Indigo stayed next to him. Rose followed behind.

Madam Pomfrey looked frustrated when she saw Albus and began, "Haven't I seen enough-"

Then she noticed Lily.

"Put her on a bed," she commanded, and James and Albus followed her order silently.

The crowd of Gryffindors had been joined with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and all of them were following just behind James and Albus. The Hospital Wing was crowded, and Madam Pomfrey was beginning to get pink in the face as she shooed them all out. The only ones who stayed were the F & Gs, and ARISE.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Madam Pomfrey shuffled around, searching for something, Albus supposed. He wished she'd find it faster, save his sister, but he didn't say it out loud. It seemed too much effort to make his lips move.

He stared down at his little sister, and his stomach plummeted. How could this happen? How could he _let _this happen? He didn't want her exposed to the world he'd been living in.

ARISE and some of the F & Gs began to speak in hushed voices, but neither Albus nor James were listening. Albus caught a few words like _"Snake" _and _"Poor" _and _"why." _

McGonagall came sweeping in, Asher following behind, his smaller legs barely able to keep up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"None of us know," Adam, one of the F & Gs, told her.

"Yeah," agreed Scorpius. "We just heard a scream and-"

"I know what happened."

Everyone stared at Albus, just as surprised as he was. He didn't look back at them, though. He stared at Lily's face. It was unusually somber. Usually, Lily's all smiles. She'll have no one to grin at, make jokes with, in a world made of darkness. "It was my fault."

There was a chorus of gasps. If the situation had been so serious, Albus might have found it humorous.

"How can you say that?" asked Ever.

"It's my fault," he repeated. Then he finally looked at her. "What else am I supposed to say?"

"What makes you think that?" McGonagall said, frowning.

He showed them the back of her hand.

"Who do you think that message was left for?"

"It could be-" Ever started.

"It's not _you, _Ever. He said that _I _had to die. He was going to kill me _soon. _This _my _little sister. What better way to send the message?"

There was silence until Indigo, taking a shaking hand from her mouth, said, "You never told us he said you had to die, Al."

"Surprise,"

Then she surprised all of them by throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shirt. "Don't die," she told him, and pulled back.

"Potter," McGonagall said sadly. "You won't die. We won't let you. Do you have any idea how much Voldemort used to threaten your father with death? And now who's left standing."

"Albus will be fine," Ever blurted numbly.

Scorpius was chewing on his thumbnail. "He better be."

"It's not about me right now!" he snapped, and they all looked taken aback. "It's my little sister. It's Lily,"

He stood up. He couldn't take it. The world was crashing around him, and he felt dizzy. He called a brief, "see you later" over his shoulder and ran out the door.

The safe haven he wanted to go would be the first place anyone would look for him. That was also why they'd assume he'd want to be alone, so he'd go somewhere else. So he might as well just go there.

After a couple seconds of deliberation, he decided to go somewhere that was probably the worst choice for him. Probably somewhere stupid. But no one would bother him.

No one tried to talk to him. In fact, most of them swerved to avoid him. He suspected they didn't know what to say, or how to act. He didn't blame them, and frankly, he didn't care much either.

He walked into the Forbidden Forest in a sort of haze. Then he took off running until he could barely feel himself anymore, until the world was gone, and he was just an angry man alone, nothing to the world.

Part of him hoped he'd come face to face with Viper. He pulled out his wand and his fists clenched around it. An accepting numbness was replaced by a fiery anger, and he punched a nearby tree. He didn't notice the stinging as his the skin on his knuckles split.

He was mad at Viper and his sister and the world, and he _hated _himself. For a few moments, he hated himself more then anything, more then Viper. More then anything. It was the strongest emotion he'd felt since . . . Ever.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" Albus screamed, knowing the feelings stirring in him were someone else's. Not Ever's. He felt more disconnected with her then ever before, but he wondered for a few seconds if she could feel what he was feeling.

He sat on some fallen trees, his head spinning. Blood dripped on the orange and green on the ground, but he hardly noticed. All he could think of was that little snake swallowing its tail under the message on the back of his sister's hand. How if it weren't for him, she'd be in the Gryffindor Common Room, talking an laughing with her friends. Everything would be status quo.

Albus knew there were dangers in the Forest. He knew any number of things could happen to him while he was just sitting there. Not one of them seemed to scare him out of his wits, though. Not after Viper. Not after spending two weeks in a dark hole of crippling loneliness.

A sudden burst of air sent the hair hanging in Albus's eyes askew, and he felt as if he was being watched. No noise decorated the atmosphere, and a blanket of white moonlight dusted the scene. Albus couldn't see anyone.

_Come back. _

It was Ever.

Albus said nothing. She didn't talk to him again.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there. Long enough to get his pulse to slow and his vision to clear. He was taking deep breaths, opposed to short, angry ones. The beast inside of him was slowly falling asleep, and he was calming. Lily would be okay, they had the best helping her. All his friends would be fine. His dad and the rest of the Aurors would find and destroy the Snake Society. It would be fine.

And then he was back to reality. Because, not for the first time that day, and Albus had no reason to believe it was the last, a scream sound somewhere in the distance.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Twenty-One: Burne_

He didn't stop to think. He dashed toward the sound, pushing himself until his muscles screamed in defiance.

As he soared through the foliage, he couldn't help but think of Lily. If he'd just come a little earlier . . . He pushed the thought down and continued on, even faster, wand at the ready.

He could feel eyes on him again. He tried to get past the feeling and push forward, but it was like icicles on the back of his neck. He pictured a mad beast, stalking its unsuspecting fourteen-year-old wizard prey, which just made him want to zoom away even quicker.

In a small break in the trees, he could just make out figures wrestling in the darkness. One of them had long, hair and a slim body-the girl he'd heard screaming. That meant this kid was doing something to her, and part of him feared he knew who this person was, or at least the group he belonged to.

As he got closer, he could tell what they both looked like. He about two of her, across and height-wise. Albus couldn't see his head, but he looked as if he could easily wrap one hand around her delicate-looking neck.

She was easily the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Her hair was the color of midnight, flowing to her waist behind her. Her moonlight skin was perfectly smooth and velvety-looking. Her thick, red lips were pulled back in a snarl, revealing two razor-sharp fangs. Her violet eyes gleamed with danger. She had on a plain black T-shirt and black jeans. Her feet were bare.

Then the guy had a dagger headed straight for her neck.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _Albus hissed, and immediately, the attacker became stiff as board and fell to the leaf-covered ground with a soft _"thud."_

The girl turned to Albus, alarmed at first. Then when she was he was putting away his wand, her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Hello," Albus started, as she eye-balled him from across the way. She didn't look as if she was going to trust him anytime soon. "I'm Albus," he told her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You saved me."

It sounded like an accusation.

"I couldn't just let him kill you," he stated.

"Most of your people would," she told him. "Wizards don't stick out their necks for vampires."

"You've got the wrong idea about wizards." Albus argued. "Most of the ones I know would help you in a heart-beat."

"Ah, no," she said. "Most of the people you know are brave, I can see that. They save lives. But do they not fear that _I _am the monster that will be taking them?"

"If that's true, which I'm not saying it is, then I guess I'm not most wizards."

"I can see that, too," she said very seriously, her pretty lips slipping into a pout.

"I'm Albus," he said again.

"My name is Burne," she told him simply.

"Interesting," Albus said.

"I can see that you think my name is strange."

"No, I-"

"It's not much worse then 'Albus,'"

Albus laughed, but Burne's face remained stony. "Do you know what that guy wanted?"

"Yes,"

Albus waited for her to continue, and when she didn't, he asked, "Can you tell me, please?"

"Yes,"

Again, she didn't continue.

"_Will _you tell me?" he asked, exasperated.

Avoiding the question, she said, "You don't know what saving my life means, do you?"

"It means you're not de-"

"It means that I am in your debt. All of my people are in your debt."

Despite wanting to know about the man, Albus's curiosity got the best of him. "Why would they _all _be in my debt?"

"You do not know, do you?" Before he could answer, she continued. "I am known to my people as Princess."

Albus was thunderstruck. Is that how it works with vampires? He'd never heard anything at all like that.

"Yes, it's true, all vampires are not ruled by one family." she explained, as if reading his mind. "But in this kingdom-" she gestured all around her "-my father is king. If there wasn't one ruler, all of my brothers and sisters would want to share a snack,-" he saw her eyes flicker toward his neck, then to his knuckles, which were still covered in blood "-at Hogwarts. And, as you can probably guess, being in the debt of a human-a _wizard, _no less-is not something to be proud of. If you were a vampire, I'd have to do as you say until the debt is repaid. In other words, until I save your life. I do not know how to go about this situation."

"Don't think of yourself as in my debt." he suggested. "Just say thanks and we'll move on."

"It doesn't matter how I _think _about it. You've created a . . . bond, if you will, between us. It cannot stay unnoticed forever."

"It sounds like a bad thing, so . . . Is there anyway to sever it?"

"I have to save your life." she told him. "Which is _another _disgraceful feat." She snorted and mumbled something that sounded remotely like "save a _wizard."_

"Professor McGonagall," Albus said abruptly.

"Yes," said Burne. "The Headmistress of Hogwarts. She was appointed after Albus Dumbledore-your name sake, I suppose-and Severus Snape died."

"Yeah," Albus said, waving off her description. "Maybe she'll have the answer."

"No," Burne hissed. Albus was taken aback. "The word of my people's residence would leak throughout the Wizarding World, and there would soon be hunting parties after us."

"Well, I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't-"

"No."

There was a stony finality in her violet-colored eyes.

"Alright," he sighed. "Three of the smartest girls in our grade are my best friends. They _must _know how to get past this."

"Are they like you?"

He paused. "What do you mean?"

"Do they think the way you do about my people?"

He nodded. "Yes, I believe they do."

She heaved a sigh. "All right." Before Albus could say anything, or even smile, her face hardened and she continued. "But know this, hero: If my father finds out about our bond, it will be the end of both of us."

"But it wasn't either of our faults!" he yelled. "I _saved _you, for Pete's sake."

"Keep your voice down," she hissed. "I believe we're just far enough away from our village that they cannot hear our conversation, but don't start shouting."

Then she cocked her head to the side, as if listening to some kind of music Albus couldn't.

"I must leave you now, hero." She walked a few steps backward. Her moves were so graceful and easy, like flowing lava.

"But-"

"I will be in touch." Then, "Remember to get yourself into danger, so I can rescue you, and we'll be done with this whole mess."

Then Albus was whispering to nothing but the trees and the moon, "No problem,"

He got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was snoring, and grumbled, "Flitter-sticks."

"Wha-?" replied the Fat Lady.

"Flitter-sticks!" he repeated.

"Oh, dear boy," sighed the Fat Lady. I heard about your sister. I'd have to try mighty hard not to hear of it, mind you. All my friends are in a frenzy. I'm very s-"

"FLITTER-STICKS!"

She glared at him, then said, "All right, then," rather bitterly.

Just as he walked through the barrier, a weight slammed into him, and a small _"oof" _escaped his lips. Indigo just held tighter, and he realized she was crying. Then she pulled back, and her eyes traveled to his knuckles. She caressed it tenderly, worry in her gaze.

She turned to Scorpius. "Get a bandage and a hot towel."

Albus pulled his hand away from her grasp, and, blushing slightly, said, "I'm fine, Indy."

"Fine? _Fine?" _she half-shouted, trying not to make a scene and failing immensely, her beautiful face lit up in anger. "Do you know worried I've been?" her voice went up an octave. "First, you run off, and I think, 'Sure, he just needs to blow off steam.' Then hours pass! _Hours, _Albus! Then we go look for you on the roof-"

"Maybe you shouldn't-" started Albus, not wanting her to give away their meeting spot.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T DO!" she screeched, and at this point, people were downright clearing out. "You were the _Forbidden Forest, _weren't you?"

When Albus didn't deny it, it seemed to make her even angrier. "Do you realize the kind of danger you're facing? You can't afford to be so bloody _stupid!"_

Sometimes, in fights, Albus got a strong urge to defend himself. This was not one of those times.

"And then you punch something, am I correct?"

Albus gave a small nod, and she threw her arms up in disgust.

"What if a beast had smelled the blood and come to attack you? What if Viper happened to see you _in the same area as his evil castle of evil?"_

Under normal circumstances, Albus would've burst into fits of laughter at the "evil castle of evil" bit, but something told him this was _not _the time to be laughing at Indigo.

"How could you put me through that?" she turned to the only people who were still in the room: James, some F & Gs, Rose, and Ever. "To all of us?" she finished, fixing her glare back on Albus.

"How was I supposed to handle it, Indy? He's in my _head. _He's going after my family. How am I supposed to just except this situation, knowing it's my fault?"

Indigo was still glaring. "We _all _go through things Albus. How do you think Ever or James is feeling right now? Probably _just the same as you. _It doesn't mean you go try and get yourself killed!"

"Indy," said Scorpius, who was now entering the Common Room with the things she'd asked for.

Albus, thinking she wouldn't want to clean up his cuts, began to walk to the boys' dorm. But Indigo caught his wrist, gently, and sat him on a nearby chair. She pulled up one right in front of him. She said a small charm to make the towel wet, then gingerly reached for Albus's hand. He hesitantly gave it to her, and she began to mop up the blood, which was now nearly completely dried. Albus looked at her face. It was calm, sweet. It was a look he hadn't seen her wear since the Hogwarts Express.

After minutes of staring at her, he said, "I'm sorry."

She nodded, not looking away from his knuckles. She bandaged the now clean-hand up and grabbed the second one. "I know, Al."

"Why'd you do it like this?"

"What?" she asked, taken aback.

"Why didn't you just use magic to clean and bandage me up?"

"Because you like the Muggle way." she stated simply.

"What?" It was his turn to ask.

"I've noticed how you hate to seal cuts and things with magic. So I didn't."

Albus thought about that for a moment, then told her, "My dad used to use the Muggle way when I was younger, and get a skinned falling off my first broom. I guess I'm just more used to it."

She smiled down at his hand. "Nothing wrong with that."

Then the hand was officially bandaged, and Albus swept Indigo into a hug. When they pulled back, she kissed him on the cheeks.

He grinned. "Thanks,"

She smiled back. "You should get to bed," she suggested. Then, as if following her own instructions, she headed toward the girls' dorm.

"Goodnight, Albus," said Rose, following her friend.

Then Ever walked past without saying anything.

"Ever-" he started.

"'Night," she called gruffly over her shoulder.

Once they were all in their dorms, Scorpius let out a breath. "She sounded just like my mum,"

Albus laughed along with everyone else, but secretly he didn't think Indigo had been acting like his mother. She cared about him, and he was grateful.

That night, lying in his bed, he decided to tell his friends about Burne the following day. Then he took Indigo's advice and tried to sleep.

But as he lay there, he couldn't help but notice that Ever was lying awake, not sure which emotion to adopt.


	22. Chapter 22

I know it's been a while since I've updated, I'll try to do it more often (once a week or more)

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Twenty-two: Occlumency_

Albus walked silently to breakfast the next day. His friends surrounded him, all of them silent, too. He couldn't bear the pitying looks and wondering stares as he sat down to eat his meal. He was just about to get up and leave when Cynthia approached him.

"Quidditch," she said simply to him and Ever, and he was so happy to be talking about something normal that his knees felt weak. "We've had to replace you two for the first match, and," she shivered, as if the thought gave her genuine chills, "Hufflepuff killed us. If we win by a generous amount against Ravenclaw, and then we beat Slytherin, we're still in the running. We need you for training tonight, don't be late." And she swept away.

Albus gave Ever a smile that she did not return, and, feeling her angry hurt, he wondered if this was another quarrel rather like the one he'd had with Indigo.

He couldn't focus on that now, because he was about to go to Defense against the Dark Arts, where they would hopefully be learning Occlumency. In fact, he was almost certain they _would _be learning it, given recent events involving the Snake Society.

When they arrived in the DDA room, Professor Lovegood was standing in the middle of a bare-looking room. It seemed that she had moved all of the classroom supplies-including tables.

"Hello, class," said Professor Lovegood, looking dreamily at them all, probably not seeing one of their faces. "I think we've studied the theory quite enough . . . When I was your age, I had a teacher who _only _taught the theory. It nearly drove me mad."

"_Her, mad?" _Someone faux-gasped behind him. "Never . . ."

She ignored them. "But I got a better teacher soon enough." She smiled at Albus fondly then turned to the rest of the class. "The spell to enter a mind is _Legilimens," _she told them. "Can you repeat it for me?"

There were chants all over the room, and Professor Lovegood grinned. "Great. Now, there is no spell for Occlumency. It's about control, and practice. Pair up and I shall walk around the room to see your progress."

Scorpius went straight for Rose, and Ever, not wanting to partner with Albus or Indigo, went to partner with Alexandra Smith. Albus headed for Indigo, and she gave him a gentle smile.

"Now," called Professor Lovegood, "Stand across from each other like this." She positioned Albus and Indigo so they were six feet away from each other, staring the other in the eyes. "You need to see the eyes, that's very important . . ."

"You want to go first?" Albus asked, as cries of _"Legilimens!" _filled the classroom.

"Sure," she answered. "Get ready. One . . ."

He prepared himself, thinking as if he was about to hit a giant, brick wall.

"Two . . ."

He closed his eyes, trying to let his mind fall void of any emotion.

"Three . . . _Legilimens!"_

At first nothing happened. He expected it was just a delayed reaction. But when nothing happened after several minutes, he opened his eyes to see what had gone wrong.

Professor Lovegood was smiling and saying, "That was a very good start. I can tell that you're worried about hurting Albus, but it won't hurt him much. Try to focus. Use all your energy if you must."

She smiled again and drifted away, to the next pair.

This time there was no warning.

_"Legilimens!"_

Albus fell to his knees as images filled his head. He was seven, Projecting downstairs to get a cookie . . . He was nine, watching his brother go off to Hogwarts . . . He was eleven, meeting Ever and seeing Indigo for the second time on the Hogwarts Express . . . He was twelve, getting pies thrown at him by Peeves . . . He was twelve again, playing in his first Quidditch game for the Gryffindor team . . . He was thirteen, and was finding out about Ever's visions . . . He was fourteen, kissing her on the roof . . . He was flying through the Forbidden Forest, fighting off a giant . . . He was stuck in an eternal darkness, with nothing to hold on to but Ever . . .

_No, _he thought. _I don't want you to see that. NO!_

And he pushed back. Then there was only black spots keeping him from seeing the room. When they cleared, he found that _Indigo _was now on her knees. Professor Lovegood beamed at Albus as he got shakily to his feet.

"Great job, Albus!" she cried, making the rest of the students look up, breaking their concentration.

She didn't tell the class of his success as he feared she would, just turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

"It was _awful _in there, wasn't it?" Indigo asked quietly.

He was grateful that she hadn't mentioned the kiss, and her words didn't register in his head. But slowly, he nodded. Then, to his utter relief, she said, "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

He nodded, and offered to let her do it to him again, but she said she wanted to do it.

"OK," he said hesitantly. His head was aching a bit, but other then that, he was fine. He knew she would be, too. "One . . . Two . . . _Legilimens!"_

She didn't fall to her knees, but instead fell on her bum with a soft "plop." Then he was in her head.

He was watching her be five, and dumping -cream on her shirt . . . Then she was eight, meeting Albus for the first time, when their parents got together for dinner . . . She was ten, and she and Antony were riding the carousel . . . She's eleven, seeing Albus and Rose, and offering them to come sit with her and Ever . . . She was twelve, and Scorpius was messing up his potion on one side of her, and she was secretly helping Albus, who was on the other side . . . She was fourteen, seeing Albus kiss Ever on the roof . . . Fourteen again, seeing them nearly hand-in-hand in the corridor.

Then Albus felt a great jab and somehow ended up on his knees once again. His eyesight cleared more quickly this time. Indigo was gasping, "What . . . Happened . . . To three?"

Albus laughed breathlessly. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well . . . It . . . Worked." she laughed, too.

Glancing around the room, he could see that Rose had not quite mastered it, but Scorpius was doing poorly. Ever was doing quite well. But he could sense that she was on edge, vulnerable. He didn't need to have this weird connection with her to know that she _hated _being vulnerable.

Albus dragged his eyes back to Indigo and said, "Shall we go again?"

She shook her head. "Give me a minute."

A few minutes later, after telling Albus that she was ready, she raised her wand and shouted, _"Legilimens!"_

(….)

Albus decided to go to his dorm room instead of attress. "_ARISE," _he whispered, and the A glowed brilliantly in response.

He stashed the paper in his Potions book, and was about to leave when he saw a black speck in the clouds out the window. Albus watched as it grew bigger and bigger and he could distinguish it as a black-and-brown spotted owl. Albus quickly opened the window for it.

It was his grandparents owl, Para. She was not a very energetic owl, but she was great company. She simply dropped the letter into his hands and rested on the headboard of Scorpius's bed.

He turned over the envelope and read:

_Albus Severus Potter_

_The Gryffindor dorms_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

He eye-balled it carefully before opening it. Slowly, he tore the paper, afraid of what might come out, knowing Grandma Weasley was known for sending Howlers.

But all that was in it was a small, handwritten note. He read:

_Dear, Alby_

_We've heard about what's been happening to you. The Ministry's growing crazier and crazier, and I'm so glad Kingsley's Minister. All the other Minister's have always tried to hush everything up. Anyway, we've heard your story from ten different people in ten different ways. We've been so worried about you, and now what's happened with Lily, we've barely been able to eat! Your grandfather nearly had a stroke! We miss you dearly, and want to hear that you're okay, and news about Lily, so write as soon as you can! We'll be sending an owl to Rose, Hugo, and James as well. _

_All my love,_

_Grandma_

Albus put the note with his ARISE poster, and Para begin to nip at his pockets, searching for payment.

"I haven't got anything. You'll have to go the Owlery."

She wasted very little time giving him a dirty looking before stretching out her wings and gliding through the window.

Then he went down to lunch. A couple of second years zipped by him, and he thought one of the girls had tears in her eyes.

_Maybe she knows Lily, _he thought, for his sister was a second year as well.

He walked to his normal spot in the Great Hall, and most girls blushed and turned to their friends when he walked past. Most guys' eyes flash to him, as if determined to meet his gaze, to their food, back to him, then fixedly on the table.

He made it there, though, and took a seat next to Scorpius. Ever, Indigo, and Rose were sitting across from them.

"You'll be getting a letter from Grandma," Albus told Rose, and she nodded.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect. She's prone to worrying."

"She called me 'Alby,'"

Everyone laughed then. Ever, whom he had been sure was mad, even cracked a small smile.

"Yes," said Rose. "She's always done that when you got hurt or were sad, even when we were kids."

Albus glared at Scorpius, who was still laughing at the childish nickname. "Shut it, _Scoopy," _

Scorpius sobered immediately. It was the name his mother, Pansy, had called him for the two weeks they'd stayed at his house when they were eleven.

Albus heard Scorpius mutter, barely catching "uncalled for" in between annoyed growls.

Indigo giggled, but turned it into a whooping cough with one look from Scorpius.

"So, Scorp," said Ever. "Can you fill us in on what happened during the match against Hufflepuff?"

His face immediately lit up. "Well, that dumb bloke Chester Salt, third year, filled in for Albus. And Vanessa Somers for you, Ever . . ."

_Nice subject change. _Albus thought to her.

A brief smile flickered across her lips, but vanished as fast as it occurred. Her eyes stayed on Scorpius, and he wasn't sure if she was pretending to be interested in the match or not.

_Thanks. I'm a little bit of a professional._

Albus grinned.

"What are you smiling for?" Scorpius demanded. "It hit me so hard my eyes glazed over! Anyway, then Salt didn't even apologize, just kept on being awful . . ."

(…..)

That day, after classes, all of ARISE wanted to know when and where the next meeting was, for they'd seen the glowing A. Albus told them that he'd want to visit Rose today, and he had Quidditch practice, so he knew they couldn't do it tonight, at least not on the roof. He resolved to tell them at dinner, after he visited Rose.

He walked slowly to the Hospital Wing, his arms swinging. Ever was on one side of him, Indigo on the other. He'd invited Scorpius and Rose, but Rose had made up some excuse about homework. Lily and Rose had always been closer then just cousins; she was like her little sister. Lily was always strong and sweet. Seeing her so broken would kill Rose just as it kills Albus. But where Albus would take seeing her, and hoping for good news over nothing, Rose is afraid she'll never be okay. He doesn't have to have the connection he has with Ever to realize that.

Scorpius, who's always been able to tell what Rose's feeling, decided to stay behind as well. So it was just these three.

Though both Ever and Indigo attempted to engage him in conversation any number of times, it never caught. He would give short, noncommittal one-word answers, until they eventually dropped it. Now they were walking in awkward silence.

It didn't help when they arrived at the Hospital Wing, and Hailey Moore and her posse were there, seemingly waiting for him.

"Hi, Albus," she said, bouncing towards him, her blonde ponytail swishing behind her. She peaked at him through thick, black eyelashes, her bubblegum-pink lips slipping into a pout. "I just wanted to tell you how _sorry _I am about your sister."

"Thanks," he grunted. "We're trying to visit her right now, so . . ."

_So maybe you should leave me alone, so I can get there. _He thought it was heavily implied, but Hailey didn't seem to get the message.

She seemed to realize that Indigo and Ever were there. She pursed her lips and looked at the two girls as if they were gum she'd had to scrape off her new shoes. "Oh, hi," she said to Indigo with a fake smile.

He saw that Hailey's friends had finally stopped giggling.

"Do you . . . want to visit Lily with us?" Albus asked, not expecting her to say yes.

Turns out, he was right. She shot him a radiant smile, but said, "No, I'll just see you later."

She gave him a lingering look, and then walked back to her friends.

"What an idiot," Indigo and Ever spat in unison.

Albus smiled slightly, and the three walked into the infirmary.

Albus had been right about the girl he'd seen earlier. She was sitting next to Rose's bed, tears in her eyes. Next to her was a second-year boy who was holding Rose's hand.

When the girl spotted Albus, she touched the boy's shoulder and said softly, "C'mon, Darren, let's leave. We'll come back soon."

He shook her off and glanced up. Seeing the three, he stood up. "OK," he said.

"No," Albus told them. "Stay. There's enough room for all of us."

The boy—Darren—gave a weak smile. "That's okay," he said. "We've been here for a while. Tell me if you get any news, though, okay?"

"Sure," Albus answered, and they left.

Albus went to sit in the seat that Darren had just been occupying, but was only there for a few seconds before he heard, "Hello, Hero."

He jumped up and frantically whirled around, ending up staring at a pair of piercing, violet eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**A.R.I.S.E and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Twenty-three: Crossroads_

Albus's throat tightened in surprise, but he nodded in recognition and said, "Burne."

Suddenly Ever and Indigo were behind him. "Albus?" Ever said. "Who's this?"

Burne paid her no attention. "I came to give you information on what we discussed."

"And?" Albus questioned.

"I—"

Just then the door burst open, and from behind him Albus heard, "Gosh, Alby, don't you know any ugly girls?"

_I was thinking the same thing, _Ever thought. Albus wasn't sure if he was meant to hear.

Burne, who usually was beyond acknowledging anyone else, glanced up at James. He ran a hand through his curly, dark hair and gave her a smile. Albus wasn't sure whether to barf or laugh. Ever felt the same.

Then Albus noticed that, for once, his brother was alone.

"Hero's brother," she greeted brusquely, and turned back to Albus. "Anyway, we were talking about our connection?"

"How many people do you have a connection with?" Indigo asked, a strange twinge of bitterness in her voice.

"Two," he said. "And apparently, Burne thinks she knows how to make it one."

"It's old magic," she said. "You risked your life for me, and thus this connection is here. Until you feel that my life is worth yours, this will not be severed. So, are you willing to die?"

"NO!" three voices rang out at the same time, and none of them were Albus's.

Up until then he'd forgotten James was in the room, but he was the one who spoke next.

"What are you guys _talking _about? I've been hearing snippets of conversations about things like reading minds, and arising or something, and an evil guy who—wh—"

"James," Albus began, "you don't—"

"Don't you _dare _tell me that I don't understand!" he whisper-yelled. "It's my baby sister there, just as much as she is yours, and you're my brother, and it's still my life whether I'm fighting or not. I wanna fight, Al. So tell me the truth. Now."

It was one of the only times Albus had heard James so serious.

It was Indigo who spoke. "James, I don't think it would be a good idea if—"

"No," Albus interrupted. "He's right."

Then he explained everything, from his first meeting with Viper, to Viper promising his demise.

"Oh," is all James said once Albus had finished.

It was Burne who broke the silence. "You're fighting the Snake Society, too?"

"You didn't _read _that?" Albus asked, rather irritably.

She didn't seem to notice his hostility. "My people have been trying to get away from them. That's why that _beast _attacked me my forest."

Before anyone could reply, James cut in with a gruff, "Someone attacked you?"

She looked up at him as if she was embarrassed, and Albus wanted to laugh aloud. "Yes," she replied softly. "And your brother saved me."

"Well, thank God he did."

Burne smiled with pleasure, and Albus was sure that if she _could _blush, she would.

_Looks like they fancy each other, _Ever pointed out.

_Yeah, _Albus agreed, fighting a grin. Burne never seemed like a blushing schoolgirl with crushes. She seemed to realize this, because her face sobered and she looked at Albus.

"Listen, hero, I suppose we'll have to work together to defeat the Snake Society. Just think of me as a sister, I suppose. And try to decide if my life is worthy of your sacrifice."

"It is," he blurted.

She smiled, one of the first times she'd ever done that in his direction. "You're very sweet. But it can't just be, 'all lives are worth mine.' You have to truly believe in your heart. I have to mean something to you."

Albus nodded. He wasn't there, and neither was she. They'd just met.

"See you around, hero." She glanced over at James. Then, Albus blinked and she was gone.

(…..)

James didn't talk about it for the next few days. He acted like his regular self, still playing jokes on first years and anyone who walked in the West Wing, but he was more jumpy. Once or twice he'd asked about Burne, and Albus had had to tell him that he didn't know that much about her, just that she was a vampire princess—kind of.

"Vampire?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "But she was so pretty. And she smelled good."

"Pheromones," Rose butted in. "I've read about it in _A Bite out of History: the History of Vampires."_

"I can't believe you met one without me." Scorpius pouted, and Albus smiled.

"You're the one who decided to stay back."

"Yeah. Whatever,"

"Anyway," said James, "back to Burne. What is this _connection _you have with her?"

"Nothing like _your _connection, I'd wager." Albus told him, and everyone laughed.

James smiled. "Probably not," he allowed.

He didn't talk about her after that, but Albus had a feeling that he was thinking about her quite a lot.

Quidditch practice was going better. Albus was getting more confident about their game against Hufflepuff.

He wasn't getting better at Occlumency, and it was so frustrating he wanted to burst. Ever, on the other hand, had a change so significant that Professor Lovegood simply had to comment on it. Rose, who was doing fairly well herself, was not happy about this and only tried harder. Albus was happy for Ever; she had more people in her head then he did. He suspected they were only in his head at all because of her.

_But, that's not true, _he thought. _Viper said I was meant to destroy the Snake Society one day._

And he clung to that thought like a lifeline. Because, if it were true, everything they'd done, everything they'd been through, would be all worth it. And then he thought of his sister, and the torture Ever had endured, and his desire to destroy them ignited like a flame doused in gasoline.

One night, Albus lay down to sleep. He was still on edge every time his eyes slid closed, even though nothing out of the ordinary had happened for weeks. He never knew when Viper would attack. He still slept with his wand in his pocket.

His dream took him to the Forbidden Forest. He was running, the cold air nipping at his cheeks. His breathing was heavy, and his breathe slipped past his lips in white puffs.

He had a feeling he was running after something, not away from it the way one would assume.

"Hello, Albus,"

He stopped running and glanced up, for the sing-songy voice was coming from a tree. There, swinging her legs and grinning from a branch a long distance upward, was a familiar, pretty face.

"Ever," Albus greeted.

But that's when he realized something wasn't right about her. The smile on her face was cruel, not teasing and sweet. Her eyes glinted with mischief and her face was recognizable, but seemed different somehow. And beneath the branch on which she was perched, there was a pile of human skulls. Albus tried not to let his eyes linger on that.

"What's wrong?" he asks, though he figured he knew.

"Nothing's wrong." She told him. Then she jumped from what must've been at least forty meters. She landed perfectly on her feet, and didn't even stumble.

"You see, I've given _in _to my dark side. I've joined them. I've joined my father."

"No," Albus began in a shaky voice. "No. It's not true!"

"Well, now that you're yelling it, of course it's true," she mocked. "You could be with me." She whispered, walking around him in circles. She rested her chin on his shoulder from the back. "We could be together. Just join us." She began to walk again. "Join _me."_

"I'll never join you!" he barked. "You're _not _Ever."

"You think so?" she asked, now standing in front of him. She cocked an eyebrow. "I _am _Ever," she said firmly. "I'm the part she's destined to be."

"No," Albus repeated. "I'll never believe you."

"Still in denial, I see,"

It wasn't Ever who spoke. It was a male, familiar voice. It was his voice.

He jerked around to see a second him stroll forward from behind a tree. The other him had hair in his eyes, which were slits. He was half smiling, the kind of smile that Albus couldn't wear. It was every bit as malicious as Viper's.

"When are you going to learn?" the other him asked unkindly. "We're not satisfied with our life. We want _more. _We want _power. _Don't deny it."

"No, I just want everyone I love to be safe."

"Maybe," evil-Albus allowed. "But if we had great power, couldn't we take care of them all?"

"There are better ways," he said shakily. "You guys are evil. You _kill _people."

"Isn't a few lives worth the rest?"

"Uh, no,"

Evil Albus's laughs echoed through the forest, and Ever grinned and put a hand on Real Albus's shoulder. "Think about it, Al,"

"We could have it all," Evil Albus said, suddenly in front of Albus. "Or, you know—"

Suddenly they were standing in a graveyard. Looking around, he recognized the place as Goddric's Hollow, and this must be the graveyard where his father's parents, along with many other people who died in the Battle at Hogwarts were buried.

There was a group gathered to day, all dressed in black. It was a big group—the person must have been popular. The coffin was made entirely of white, open so you could see the body. He saw Ever, Indigo, and Rose crying in the first row. Then were his mum and dad, then Lily and James. He knew who was dead before even looking in the casket. Albus knew he was dead.

"We could have nothing at all."

He sat bolt right up in bed, drenched in sweat, his head spinning. For a second he wondered if Ever had seen what he'd just seen, but then he discarded that.

He grabbed his father's Invisibility Cloak and ran through the dorm, through the common room, out into the hallway.

"Hello?" the Fat Lady called. "That was rather rude; I think I'll inform the Barron of this!"

She thought he was Peeves. Albus didn't really care. He didn't know where he was going; maybe to the roof.

He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, and ended up tripping on something that was lying in the middle of the hallway. He'd never seen anything there before, so he glanced back to see what it was.

He found himself staring in to the large, vacant eyes of a first year, a scream catching in his throat.


	24. Chapter 24

**A.R.I.S.E. and the Snake Society**

_Chapter Twenty- Four: Ripple Effect_

Albus whipped the cloak off of himself, stashed is behind nearby statue, and swept the girl up into his arms. She wasn't stiff, like she'd been Petrified, just as if she'd been knocked unconscious. He could feel her breathe, which was a major relief. All he could think is: _Viper._

Running with ninety plus pounds in his hands started to take its toll mid-journey. But he kept on running. For some reason he felt weaker, like he was catching an illness.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he called, bursting into the Hospital Wing. "We need some help!"  
>She came then, and rushed a girl into a nearby cot. Then she shot Albus a reproachful look.<p>

"Go get Headmistress McGonagall," she sighed. "The password is 'forget-me-not,'"

And Albus was off.

"Forget-me-not!" he barked at the gargoyle, which jumped aside. Then Albus ran as fast he could up to McGonagall's office.

It was neat and tidy, but roomy. All papers were stacked in three neat piles and magical items drifted around the room. A cat sat perched in the chair behind a giant mahogany desk.

"Another one . . ." Albus wheezed, for the run had left him more winded then it usually would have. He wanted to collapse. "A girl . . . unconscious . . . Viper . . ."

The cat was suddenly the Headmistress, spectacles and all.

"Sit down, boy, sit down," she said, conjuring up a chair and a glass of water. Albus gulped it thirstily.

"I found a girl. A first year. I think it's the Snake Society." He told her, feeling a tad better. "Madam Pomfrey wants you."

"Oh, dear," she sighs, collapsing in the chair behind her desk.

"Professor, they need you," Albus managed to get out.

She nods, and is suddenly on her feet. "Stay here if you must."

Albus shoved the chair away and attempted to stand, but his knees were weak and he could barely remain on his feet. "No," he told her. "I'm coming."

She looked skeptical.

"Look, all due respect, Professor," he said, "but _I__'__m_the one who's been fighting this. I deserve to know."

She didn't answer for a second. Then she nodded. "Come on then,"

She swept from the room with Albus in her wake.

The Hospital Wing was eerily silent when they arrived. Madam Pomfrey was fluffing the first year's pillow, a frown knitting her brows together.

"Has your research paid off yet, Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked, not turning away from her task.

"I'm afraid not," McGonagall answered, her voice sure and strong. But, beneath that, Albus thought he sensed a small quaver. "But I'm working on it, Posy."

"What about Luna?"

"She's had as little success as I have."

Madam Pomfrey seemed to deflate. She stocked away, mumbling something like, "I'm too old for this."

McGonagall turned to Albus swiftly, sitting him down in a folding chair nearby.

"Tell me what happened. Including," she raised her eyebrows at him, "why you were out of bed."

"I—" he began, but his throat closed. He tried again, "I had a nightmare. So I decided to go for a walk, and then I saw . . ."

His eyes drifted to the girl lying motionless on the bed. She was in the cot right beside his sister's, and he felt a lump form in his throat, making it almost impossible to keep going. So he didn't.

"Yes, well," she said, and he braced himself for punishment, "get back to bed."

He didn't have to be told twice.

(…)

The news of the second (or fourth, counting Ever and Albus) attack spread like wildfire.

During breakfast, Hailey Moore kept looking over and then back at her food, obviously debating whether to come over and get the story first-hand. She actually stood up determinately, but one hot glare from Ever sent her back to her seat.

"Are you OK, Albus?" Indigo asked, leaning towards him.

He nodded numbly. "It's just . . . _how_is he doing it?"

"I don't know, Al," she replied, tapping his hand comfortingly.

(…)

Over the course of the next few weeks, five others were attacked. Four boys, one girl. One first year, a third year, two fifth years, and a seventh year.

Albus was growing more tired. Rose began to comment on how pale and sick he looked, and Indigo kept requesting that he see Madam Pomfrey.

"No," Albus always replied. "She has enough to deal with."

Gryffindor won the Quidditch match, with Ever making a daring save right under the Hufflepuff Seeker's nose. Indigo and Rose had been requesting that he not play, because of how run down he'd been feeling, but Ever and Scorpius gave him encouraging smiles when the other two weren't looking.

James asked about Burne exactly twice. And, the second time, when Albus had snapped, "I have more to worry about then your budding romance!"

James had put up his hands, said, "Sorry," and walked away. They hadn't talked much since.

This night, Albus lay down to sleep, his wand heavy in his pocket. Even though it'd been weeks since he'd Projected, he wasn't taking any chances. He pulled out the book, which had been giving him very few answers. Then he stumbled on something that made him nearly drop the book in surprise. It said:

_A__person__with__the__ability__to__Project__can__Project__to__more__then__one__realm.__It__takes__much__practice,__but__wizards__have__done__it__before.__Said__witch__or__wizard__can__Project__themselves__to__somewhere__that__is__unknown__to__mo__st,__unless,__of__course,__they__have__died.__The__witch__or__wizards__body,__however,__back__in__the__realm__from__which__they__started,__will__grow__weaker__and__weaker__until__the__heartbeat__will__stop__completely.__Very__powerful__Projectors__can__even__bring__others__to__the__Other__Realms,__though__there__has__been__only__one__recor__ding__of__this__in__all__of__magic__'__s__history._

That made sense on where he and Ever had been. Had he, Albus, taken them there? Or, somehow, was Viper a Projector, too?  
><em>No,<em>he thought, _that__can__'__t__be.__He__has__visions.__He__'__d__said__as__much__the__last__time__we__saw__him._

Then _how?  
><em>He sighed, turned off the light, and put the book under his pillow. He rolled over, and found himself staring into violet eyes.

"Wha—" he began, "_How_did you get in here?"

"Never mind that," Burne said dismissively, waving her hand as if swatting an irritating fly. "I have the answer to your question."

_"__What?__" _he whisper-yells, sitting up. "I _just_thought of my question two seconds ago."

"He is an Apsorbeo," she told him, as if it made perfect sense.

"What is an Ab-er—?"

She cocked her head to the side, as if listening to the distant sound of someone yelling her name.

After a moment, she looked back at Albus and said, "Please. I cannot answer all your questions at this moment. But I will see you again, and we will speak."

She walked over to the window, paused, and looked back at Albus.

"Will you tell James . . . tell him . . . Tell him that I'll see him soon?"

"Yes," Albus replied. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Of course."

She turned back to the window, and, before Albus could warn her about the distance from the ground, was gone.

_Great,_he thought sarcastically, _he__'__s__an__Apsorbeo.__Now__I__just__have__to__find__out__what__that__means._

One thing he was sure of: If he didn't find a way to stop Viper, all of the kids asleep in the Infirmary would die.


End file.
